The Switch
by mahtar
Summary: OMG! A cow flew by! You know what that means! I hate summaries! Trunks and Bra accidentaly swap bodies! ::gasp:: What mayhem awaits? You'll just have to find out ^_^
1. The Switch

Hey peeps! Wow, I have another fic out! Go me! Anyway, ages are not normal in this because it is au! Trunks-25 Goten-24 Marron-23 Bra-21 Pan-21. Although, I'm not sure if Pan will be in this fic much. Anywho, author notes. *thoughts * ::action::, I think that's it. Oh yeah, I don't owne DBZ ::grrrrr::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Baka!" Bra shouted as she slammed the door in Trunks face. They had just gotten back from a sparring match. Trunks walked through the door temper raging just as much as hers.  
  
"Look, you said not to hold back! I didn't! Can't help it your weak!" He shouted and then headed up to his bathroom to shower. On his way up the stairs he instinctively raised his hand and absorbed the ki blast Bra just shot at him.  
  
"Oh you make me so mad!" Bra said stomping her foot and then walked to the gravity room to let off some steam. When Bulma flew past her hurriedly.  
  
"Bra honey! I'm so glad I found you! Have you been fighting with Trunks again?" Bulma asked just noticing Bra's torn clothes, ruffled hair and dirt smudged face and arms. Bra gave her a scowl and Bulma got the message.  
  
"Anyway, could you go into the lab and check on some things? I have to run to this meeting and just wanna' make sure some idiot didn't mess things up. Thanks sweetie!" Bulma shouted running out the door not waiting for an answer. Bra growled and mumbled something as she walked to her Mother's lab. She also grabbed the phone on her way and punched in some numbers.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Goten said into his cell phone.  
  
"Hey, sweets. How's it going?" Bra said into the phone instantly regaining her composure.  
  
"Hey! Nothing much. Waiting till I get to see you again." He said with a small smile. Bra grinned from ear to ear and silently jumped up and down in excitement.  
  
"Aww, I wish we didn't have to sneak around like this. I hate lying to everyone and all these motives..." Bra said as she approached the lab.  
  
"I know, we'll let em' know soon. As soon as I'm sure I can survive Trunks and Vegeta pulverizing me." Goten said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I've got to go. See you in a few days, right?" Bra spoke into the phone as she now opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Can't wait. Love you."  
  
"I love you too." Bra said happily and then hung up. Talking to Goten always made her feel better. She then gazed around at the sight in front of her. Her Mother's lab. The equivalent of her Father's gravity room. It was very large so Bulma would have room to build space ships and other odd gadgets she was always working on.  
  
Everything seemed all right, steady beeps, not a speck of dust anywhere. Bra was about to turn and leave to shower when something caught her eye. There was a machine that's plug had gotten ripped out somehow. She walked over to the plug and looked for an outlet to put it in. Just as she found an empty one, and was about to plug it in, Trunks walked in.  
  
"Hey, Bra, have you seen my..." But he didn't get to finish, because at that moment Bra plugged in the machine and a bright light filled the room, followed by an explosion. Trunks felt his hair go on end as electricity surged through him. The room felt like it was spinning non stop and then crashed back to where it was.  
  
The smoke slowly cleared as Bra coughed some of the dust out her lungs and shook the powder out of her hair.  
  
"Kaasan is gonna kill me!" She said, but was then startled at how deep her voice was.  
  
"What'd you do now genius?" Someone asked from across the room. The voice was so familiar to Bra, it sounded just like her!  
  
"What happened to my voice!" Trunks shouted in his un-naturally high pitched voice again. His hand was about to touch his throat when he got a better look at his hand. *Why are my nails painted blue!?* He thought and then looked down at himself and screamed. This was not his body.  
  
"Stop screaming you're hurting my ears!" Trunks heard himself shout from across the room.  
  
"Bra!?" He asked.  
  
"What!?" His voice answered. A large machine was then seen being thrown across the room revealing a disheveled, buff, purple haired, man.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Trunks screamed again pointing at himself. He then saw his body look over at him and try to scream too. But his voice wouldn't go that high, so he shouted instead.  
  
"What the HFIL?" Bra asked looking at her petrified self across the room. Her mind seemed to explode with questions. *Who? What? How? EWWWW!!!!*  
  
"Trunks! Is that you?" Bra asked shakily looking at the blue haired girl getting to her feet. He didn't answer, but just nodded. "What happened to us!?" Bra asked now looking at her larger hands and muscled arms.  
  
"I don't know! All I know is I walked in here and you caused some sort of explosion!" Trunks shouted pointed a well manicured finger at Bra, or himself.  
  
"I didn't do anything! I plugged in a machine! That's it!" Bra said and stomped her foot in frustration, which made a little dent in the floor.  
  
"Well, you obviously overloaded the circuit and in the explosion with all these machines that do a million things, this is the result!" Trunks shouted now walking over to himself. He was very disgruntled when he couldn't look himself in the eye, seeing as he was now too short. Trunks could see Bra wanting to shout right back at him and then think it over.  
  
"If that is true, how do we fix it? I doubt we could ever repeat the sequence." Bra said looking at all the bits of metal on the floor that was once about twenty machines.  
  
"I know, the dragon balls. We'll just get Shenlong to do it. And our second wish will be that Kaasan won't kill us when she finds out what happened to her lab." Trunks said and then walked over to one of the drawers which miraculously survived the blast and dug through it until he pulled out the dragon radar and clicked it on. Trunks then looked at his body across the room and studied it a bit. * I need a hair cut.* He then looked back down at the radar and became worried when nothing showed up.  
  
"Hey! Why isn't it working?" He asked and held it next to his ear and shook it. He then angrily tucked some blue hair behind his ear so he could hear properly. Trunks however stopped and looked up when he heard Bra gasp and slap her hand to her mouth. It was a rather funny sight to see the tall man with eyes wide and both hands covering his open mouth. But, Trunks didn't see the humor.  
  
"What!? Did I break one of your nails?" He asked snidely. It worried him when Bra didn't snap back.  
  
"I just remembered. A while ago when Pan and Goku were sparring, well, it got out of hand and Goku killed Pan." Trunks scowled when he saw himself, giggle. "Goku was so scared at what Gohan and Chichi would do to him. But anyway, he wished her back to life with the dragon balls! So they're still recharging!" Bra finished with a worried/sickened look on Trunks face.  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that? I know it might have gotten confusing with the whole who was talking and what their body was doing, but it's really hard to write! So what do you think? Review and lemme know if I should continue! Till, then, toodles! 


	2. Now what?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love ya' all! ::does a happy dance:: Anywho, I kno this is a very confusing fic, I'm trying to make it as clear as possible. But what's clear to me, may not be clear to you. So if you have ne problems email me and maybe suggest how I could fix it. So, read on and tell me! Or instead of emailing me you could put it in your Review! Wink wink, nudge, nudge. I don't owne DBZ, ::grrrrr::  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks stared at Bra with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"You mean we are stuck like this for Dende knows how long!?" He yelled at her.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Bra answered meakly. She then looked down at Trunks, and tried to think of something encouraging to say, when someone yelled to them from down the hall.  
  
"Brats! What was that explosion!" Vegeta shouted walking towards the lab. If possible, Bra widened Trunks' eyes more and quickly ran out of the room to greet Vegeta.  
  
"Hi Papa!" She said tilting her head and putting her hands behind her back. Vegeta stared at his son like he had just grown another head. *Oops, Trunks doesn't call him Papa, stupid! Uh...oh yeah!* She thought to herself.  
  
"I mean, what's up Dad?" She said clearing her throat and trying to make it sound lower, though it wasn't necessary. Vegeta still gave him a quizzical look, when Trunks walked out.  
  
"Hey, Pops, need something?" Trunks said also forgetting he was in Bra's body while he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.  
  
"What happaned in your Mother's lab?" Vegeta asked still not sure about his children's odd behavoir.  
  
"Bra blew it up." Trunks said looking at his body, when he remembered that he was currently Bra. "I mean, Trunks blew it up, Daddy!" He quickly corrected himself.  
  
"I did not!" Bra yelled balling her fists and glaring at Trunks who was smirking at her. *Oh it'll be fun having Dad on my side for once.* Trunks thought to himself.  
  
"Dad, don't believe her! I was in the shower and then she overloaded a circuit and blew up everything! I'm innocent!" Bra said still glaring at her smirking self.  
  
"I don't care who did it! The fact is you blew up your Mother's lab and there's gonna be HFIL to pay when she gets home, and I'm not listening to it! So fix it now! And then brat, get into the gravity room for your training." Vegeta growled and at the last part nodded his head to Trunks. He then turned on his heel and walked back the way he came.  
  
"Real smoothe, princess." Trunks said now walking down the hall to find a clean up 'bot. Bra followed him hissing like an angry goose.  
  
"What do you mean!? I didn't do aything wrong! You were the one who blamed yourself!" She shouted.  
  
"No I blamed you, I just forgot which body you were in. Look, we can't tell anyone about this, I am personally already freaked out enough. We don't need a mass hysteria." Trunks said as he opened up a door to where all the bots were.  
  
"Fine, I guess you have a point." Bra mumbled.  
  
"Good. Well, I'm gonna go primp, or whatever it is you do in your excessive amount of spare time. You go have fun during your training with Dad!" Trunks said grinning as he programed a 'bot and then walked to Bra's room. Bra fumed at him as he walked away laughing her head off. She would have gone after him and yelled a little more, but she decided to let it slide...for now.  
  
"Jeez', she is such a brat! I can't wait to see her come back from training with Dad." Trunks said out loud as he walked into Bra's room and looked around. He then snorted, *Typical girly girl. She needs to hang out with Pan a little more.* Trunks thought as he walked into her bathroom. It was decked out in white, with fluffy mats all over and gold taps, even a vase with some flowers on her sink. Her large bathtub/shower had about twenty different types of shampoo and conditioners. It also had about 5 types of soap and body wash and her razor. He then glanced at her large sink and couldn't believe how many accesories she had! There was every hair care product imaginable, hundreds of different sorts of makeup. Half of which Trunks didn't even know what they were for! Lastly he noticed a very large jewelry box that he had given her last Christmas. It was overflowing with jewelry and hair accesories, my dream bathroom.  
  
Trunks shook his head and noticed some more dust falling out of his now blue hair. *I need a shower!* He thought and pulled down his pants, just as quickly as they fell, they were yanked back up around his waist. *Ewww! Gross! How am I gonna get around this one?* He thought as he stared at his now girly figure in the large mirror.  
  
"Dad?" Bra asked tentatively as she walked into the gravity room looking around for her father. She saw him on the other side of the room throwing punches and kicks at an invisible enemy. She closed the door behind her and then continued to watch him, not really sure what to do.  
  
"What took you brat?" He asked not turning around or stopping his attacks.  
  
"It's been five minutes." She said outloud looking a little confused.  
  
"Don't talk back to me like that, brat!" He said and then stopped his individual training and stared hard at his son. He went to the control pad and punch in new numbers. Bra could just make out the number, 500. *Uh-oh, he and I usually only go up to 350! This is gonna be painful.* She thought. However the awaited pull to the floor didn't come. Sure she felt heavier, but not that bad, she could still move as if she were at 350. *Wow, Trunks really does have a lot of self control not to use all this strength on me. Whoa, back up. Did I just defend Trunks?* Bra thought to herself.  
  
She didn't have much more time to think though as Vegeta suddenly flew at her. She quickly crossed her arms in front of her head to block his soon to come series of punches and kicks. After a few hits that connected where she couldn't block, Bra got the knack of Trunks body and began to fight back. She found it much easier to land a punch here and there with the longer arms, and without her hair flying in her face. Plus, she now also had height as an advantage against her Father.  
  
After they had fought about 10 minutes, Vegeta suddenly stopped and stared severely at Bra.  
  
"Who are you!? You are not my son. Your attitude and fighting technique is very diverse from his. Now answer me, or suffer!" Vegeta shouted and powered up to Super Sayajin1.  
  
"It's me Dad! Trunks! I swear!" Bra shouted getting scared at the look of mutiny on Vegeta's face.  
  
"Wrong answer." He said and then flew at Bra. She quickly dodged him and powered up to super sayajin1 too. It didn't help much, but at least she could keep up with him. Bra knew she wouldn't last much longer, when all of a sudden she felt Vegeta pull her into a headlock.  
  
"I'm going to ask you one more time, before I snap your neck in 10 places. Who are you?" He said deathly quiet. Bra was petrified at what to say. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth, it might end up worse then if she confessed to being Freeza reincarnated.  
  
"I am Trunks Vegeta-Briefs." She said quietly, she then felt him about to twist and break her neck in 10 different places. "Waitwaitwaitwait! Test me!" She said quickly.  
  
"What?" He asked and stopped twisting.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, ask me something no one would know but me. Go ahead!" Bra asked hoping it would be something she knew. *I know a lot about Trunks, right? Well, hopefully enough* She thought.  
  
He growled. "Fine brat." He said, and while still holding her in the headlock, thought of a question.  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that? I'm a little iffy on this fic, if people reviewed it might help me decide! Anyway, I virtually have no life, so there will be frequent up dates, as long as there is some show of interest in it. Oh, and in your review, which I know your going to write ::gives Vegeta-like stare:: tell me what you think the question Vegeta asks should be! I have a few in mind, but i'm not sure. So, review away! 


	3. Sayaijins have a favorite food?

OMG! I'm soooo happy at all the reviews! You like me! You really like me! ::waves to imaginary cameras:: ::blows kisses:: I feel so special! Thank you to those who gave me question ideas, AKA Mirai Trunks #1 Fangirl. I used your question, thank you! Okies then, here's the real chapter three. *thoughts* ::action:: author's notes Oh! I know this is a wicked hard story to follow cuz' of the body change, and they think to themselves. But just remember, Bra is in Trunks' body, and Trunks is in Bra's body. I do kinda clue in once in a while to help jog your memory. Ok? I don't own DBZ. ::screams:: *every time!*  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks had finally decided that if he stayed in her underwear and didn't look down unless it was absolutely necessary, he should be ok. So he got into the shower and kept his eyes clamped shut while he started washing his hair. *Jeez', I need to use half the bottle to get all of her hair!* He thought as he massaged the shampoo into a lather on his head. He then conditioned and ran into the same problem. Now came his major dilemma, washing his body. *Just do it quickly and forget this moment!* He then inhaled deeply, rubbed some body wash into a spongy thing what are they called exactly? and scrubbed.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta said again and reluctantly let go of Bra's head while he contemplated a suitable question. Bra rubbed her neck and glanced nervously around the room. *Uh, his first grade teacher...Mrs. Homer! What college did he go to? Harvard? Sounds right. Girlfriend? Yes, Marron. Oh wait, Dad's not supposed to know. Who cares? Natural hair color? Purple, duh!* Bra quickly went over anything and everything she knew about her brother. While Vegeta stared hard at the ground. Then snapped his head up, to look at Bra, with a smirk.  
  
"What's your favorite food?" He asked, delighted with the question.  
  
*Trunks has a favorite food? Is that possible for a sayaijin?* Bra thought. Vegeta's smirk grew as Bra's face became increasingly worried.  
  
"I'm not sure there is one type of food I could call my favorite." Bra said, *Nice cover!* She commended herself.  
  
"Brat!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Ok! Uh...sushi?" Bra said praying to Dende she was right. Vegeta's smile then faded as he raised his fists and got into fighting stance.  
  
"Nope. My son can never get enough chocolate." He said and was about to fly at Bra when she threw up her hands.  
  
"Wait! No! Please wait!" She shouted as she shielded her head awaiting the sure to come barrage of hits. But it didn't come, and she cautiously opened her eyes and peered around her arms.  
  
"What now?" Vegeta asked, completed dumbfounded as to why he wasn't currently pounding the life out of this imposter.  
  
"Papa, this is going to sound really weird. You might actually wanna sit down." Bra said slowly. Vegeta didn't move an inch, then he got out of his stance and stood like he normally did. Tall well, as tall as Vegeta can stand, his arms crossed, and a scowl on his face. Bra figured that would be as good as it gets, and continued.  
  
"Ok, Iwasinkasaan'slabandpluggedinamachinewhenTrunkswalkedin.Andthentherewasareal lybigexplosionandnowi'minTrunks'bodyandhe'sinmine!" Bra said as fast as she could and in one breath. Vegeta, however, caught it all. Blinked once...twice...and then fell to floor with a thud.  
  
"Oh boy." Bra muttered and then ran to her Father's fainted form.  
  
Trunks emerged from the tub and flared his ki so that he didn't have to bother with drying his body. He then reached for her bathrobe and put it on while he looked at her sink and all the products on it.  
  
"Moisturizing Mousse," He read aloud from one of the bottles as he picked it up. "Provides lasting volume and control. Alcohol-free formula replenishes natural moisture. Never to stiff or sticky, no flaking or build up. Controls flyaways and frizzies. Easy to brush; inviting to touch." Trunks then looked up into the mirror. At first he was a little shocked to see Bra's face staring back at him, but he quickly remembered why. His eyes then traveled to her blue hair, still a little damp from the shower. *Why not?* He thought to himself and popped the top off of the can. As he sprayed it into his hand, he found it most interesting. *Wow! Foamy! And it grows! This is so cool!* He thought as he continued to spray more and more of the mousse into his hand.  
  
After a little bit, he finally stopped and dropped the can on the floor. He then lifted the mountain of foam to the blue hair and began to vigorously rub it in. Trunks worked it until the mousse had completely disappeared from sight. *That was interesting, what else does she have in here?* He thought and looked around at the other accessories on the sink, begging to be played with.  
  
"Ooo, what's this?" Trunks asked as he picked up an eyelash curler. They opened like scissors, but there were no blades, just this curved rubbery stuff. Trunks then lifted the curler to his nose and clamped down, not exactly sure what to do with them. After five minutes of trying and getting no result, he gave up.  
  
The next thing he picked up was an eyeliner pencil. He took off the cap and then wrote on the palm of his hand, which was the closest thing to write on. *Ok, a thick black pencil. What's the point of this?* He thought and then noticed how easily it wrote on his skin. Trunks then looked into the mirror as he lifted the pencil to his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alrighty, that's the real chapter three! How was it? Don't think! Write! A review that is. I need encouragement to progress, or one of my frequent cases of insomnia. But....I like the encouragement more! Thanks to all! C- ya soon! Hopefully. 


	4. The brief return of...Muffy!

Ok, Here's the next chappie! I don't owne DBZ, and go read "A Night of Torture, Brief''s and Son style" I finished it! Yeah me!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Dad? Daddy? Papa?" Bra continually asked as she shook her Father's listless form. He barely stirred. *Wow, I can't believe he took it this seriously.* She thought and continued to shake him, too afraid to slap him.  
  
All of a sudden, Vegeta's eyes shot open and he sat strait up. The abrupt movement startled Bra so much she fell out of her squatted position onto her butt.  
  
"I heard it, but I don't believe it." He said shortly, still staring at the wall. Bra bit her lip and nervously tucked some hair behind her ear.  
  
"How old were you when you graduated high school?" Vegeta asked looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
"You heard me!" He shouted and then turned to face her.  
  
"12! Like Trunks!" She said hurriedly yes, in my fic she's super smart and fights!  
  
"Where did you learn to fly?"  
  
"Over the ocean by Master Roshi's." She answered as quickly as he asked.  
  
"What was the name of that bear you were so fond of when you were little?"  
  
"Muffy." read "A Night of Torture..."  
  
Vegeta continued to glare at her, when his face softened. Then his eyes grew wide and he looked at her in confusion and horror.  
  
"What did you two baka's do to yourselves!?" He shouted now looking at her entire body, which was Trunks. Bra sighed and slowly told her tale.  
  
Trunks emerged out of the bathroom and walked to Bra's closet to find pajamas, it was almost 10 o'clock, and he couldn't think of anything else to do. *Stupid black pencil! Why was it so hard to rub off my cheeks and stuff?* Trunks thought angrily as her dug through her clothes. He finally gave up and went to his room to grab a t-shirt and boxers.  
  
As Trunks walked back into Bra's room, he heard her cell phone ring. He was going to let it ring, but decided it would be more interesting to see who calls her at 10 at night.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" He asked.  
  
"Hey baby." Goten said dreamily.  
  
"Hey.....you." Trunks said back, at a loss for words. *That voice. I know it, but I can't place it.* He thought.  
  
"Whatcha' doing?" Goten asked not giving it a second thought that Bra didn't call him 'Sweets' like she usually does.  
  
"Uh...talking to you silly." Trunks said and then gave a ditzy giggle. *Who is it? I know this voice! AARRGGHH!!!* Trunks furiously thought.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna do something this weekend? Maybe we could have a picnic on the beach and watch the sunset." Goten said, anxiously awaiting Bra's answer. Unfortunately, that's what clued in Trunks. *Goten! She's dating Goten! What the HFIL gives him the right to even think about dating my little sister? And I gave him that idea about the picnic on the beach! That jerk!* Trunks angrily thought, and then desperately tried to keep his voice calm.  
  
"Uh...I don't think that'll work out. Kasaan's piling a workload on me and Trunks. But I'll call you later." He answered back not able to remain still much longer.  
  
"Well, ok baby, we'll plan for some other time." Goten answered.  
  
"Yeah, well, I gotta go." Trunks said wanting to wrap up this conversation now so he could beat some sense into Bra.  
  
"Ok, I love you." Goten said. These 3 little words, that were used everyday in hundreds on languages, finally set Trunks off.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Trunks shouted into the phone.  
  
"I said I love you." Goten said back holding the phone away from his ear and looking at it bewildered.  
  
"How could you! You lying son of a bitch! No offence to Chichi! You little....argh!!!" Trunks said and then angrily hung up the phone with a mixed up, and hurt Goten on the other end of the phone. But, Trunks couldn't worry about that now. He inhaled deeply and then screamed at the top of his lungs,  
  
"BRA!!!!!!!!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
I know, this chapter is a little shorter than the others ::hides behind Goten from angry readers:: but I was doing homework, and then got side- tracked. Which isn't very hard for me. Anyway, I was in the zone of writing, just typing away, everything just flowed so easily like music. Then, that sound a record player makes when it screeches to a hault. My brain turned off and I could think no more. Sucks to be me huh? Well, review! And maybe it'll turn my brain on! That doesn't sound right.... 


	5. Do I have to?

Hey all. Ok just real quick rambling from the author. I was reading my reviews, well, I always do like every 5 minutes! This is not ment to be a kind of flame I just need to tell you. Don't take it negatively! Just explaining my pov. OK, Uh, some people were upset with me for killing Pan. I couldn't think of another reason to use the dragonballs, besides, she was dead for a really short time. Goku wished her back to life! Then when Bra giggled at the memory, she was laughing at how scared Goku was, not the fact that Pan died. I'm sorry if the wrong message got across. Ok, here's chpt. 5. Enjoy!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta stumbled out of the gravity room and leaned on a nearby wall for support. Bra followed right after him.  
  
"Come on Daddy! It's ok, I mean this could all blow over tomorrow! I'm not exactly sure when that Goku-Pan incident happened so..." Bra started while nervously wringing her hands. She had had her Father livid with her before. Even disappointed in her, but this was too much. He was almost afraid of her!  
  
"Humm numme!" Vegeta mumbled and held up a hand to silence her. He then looked up to her eyes, and opened his mouth to speak. But nothing came out. Bra had no idea how to answer this.  
  
"Oh, don't tell anyone either Daddy, just in case." She said tilting her head to one side with a worried face. Vegeta gave her an exasperated look which plainly said, "Who would I tell? And why would I tell them?" He then turned to walk upstairs to his room and lie while he let the information sink in a little more.  
  
As he slowly trudged up the stairs, Trunks in Bra's body, duh ran down them.  
  
"Hey Dad." He said sprinting by as Vegeta hurriedly moved to the side and leaned on the railing for support. His eyes widened a little bit as he glanced from Bra's body, to Trunks' body and back again. He shook his head and practically flew upstairs.  
  
"We have some talking to do!" Trunks snapped at Bra as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back upstairs to her room.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bra asked trying not to trip on the stairs as Trunks yanked her up. She didn't get an answer until she was finally shoved into her room, and thrown onto the bed. Trunks then began to pace back and forth in front of her.  
  
"So." He said still staring at the floor.  
  
"So...what?" Bra asked totally confused. He sent her a death glare, but then quickly looked back at the floor.  
  
"If this is going to take you a while, can I take a shower?" Bra asked looking at her filthy clothes.  
  
"I just received a call, ment for you of coarse, but I got it." He said and finally stopped pacing. He stood right in front of her, hands on hips, and a scowl on her face. *Wow, I can be really intimidating.* Bra thought looking at Trunks.  
  
"Great. You know that's probably gonna happen a lot." Bra said, still not getting the point of this conversation, but a little peeved at how slow it was going.  
  
"It was from a guy." Trunks hissed, hoping she would get where he was going soon. No luck.  
  
"Not to sound conceited, but a lot of guys call me. Did he ask for a date? I hope you said no. And don't fall for that "I think of you all day" crap. I can teach you how to turn down guys. You know, there's different ways for different guys." Bra said matter of factly.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DATING MY BEST FRIEND?" Trunks finally roared. He then saw the horror set in on his face, followed by redness. Bra quickly looked down at her feet, too terrified to speak.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta burst through literally the door and gave a hard glare at Bra and then Trunks.  
  
"Kakarott's brat!?" He asked staring hard at Trunks body. Trunks, or Bra, slowly nodded. Vegeta's eyes then rolled toward the ceiling.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me Dende? I should have killed you on Namek!" He shouted and then walked back to his room.  
  
"That was random." Trunks said watching as Vegeta headed down the hall. He then turned back to Bra and saw his body almost in tears.  
  
"No! No tear is to ever come from my eyes got it!" He shouted as he walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Y-You weren't su-supposed to find out this way." She said desperately trying to hold back the sobs. "We knew you and Daddy would react this way. That's why we kept it secret. I hated it, but knew it would be the only way if I wanted to see him alive again." She whimpered and furiously blinked back the ready to fall tears. Trunks heart automatically cracked. He felt guilty at making her feel this way. He then lifted his hand and rubbed her back to show support. *Am I really this soft? Maybe it's just because I'm in a girl's body. Yeah, that's it.* Trunks thought.  
  
"What did he say? What did you say!?" Bra asked now turning to look at him. Trunks felt his neck and ears get hot.  
  
"I uh...well...I got a little touchy when I figured out who it was. Might of said a few...negative things." Trunks said coughing and pulling on his collar. The reaction he expected, was what he got.  
  
"WHAT!? YOU TELL ME EVERY SICKENING DETAIL RIGHT NOW!" Bra shouted jumping to her feet and glaring at Trunks. Wow, the tables have turned eh?  
  
"Calm down. I just well, told him I couldn't make it for a date this weekend, and uh....lyingsonofabitchlittlebakayaro..." Trunks said, the last part beneath his breath and trailing off. Bra simply stared at him as her mouth dropped open in disgust. She then walked to her desk and grabbed her phone.  
  
"Call him right now and apologize!" She ordered. Trunks took the phone and stared at it.  
  
"What do I say?" He asked bewildered as to how to tell your boyfriend you're sorry.  
  
"Ugh! Just say you are sorry! You didn't mean it, you'd love to go on that date with him!" Bra said annoyed at her stupid brother, not knowing what a guy wants to hear.  
  
"Fine." He mumbled and dialed the number.  
  
"And be sincere!" She said now leaning close to hear the whole conversation. Trunks waved his hand around as to say "Shhh!"  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Goten said slowly, still a little hurt. aww poor baby! ::cuddles Goten::  
  
"Hiya' Goten?" Trunks said, then noticed Bra mouthing the word 'sweets', "I mean sweets." Trunks corrected himself. Bra slapped her forehead.  
  
"Bra?" Goten asked perking up a bit.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Listen, sweetie, I'm soooo sorry about what I did to you earlier. I feel just horrid about it. I didn't mean it, I was just in a bad mood. You know, PMS." Trunks said into the phone, at this Bra fell onto her butt and stared angrily at Trunks.  
  
"What kind of baka are you!?" She whispered irately. Trunks mouthed back, "Sorrrrrrrry!"  
  
"Uh ok, babe. So do you wanna go on that picnic?" Goten asked confused, but hopeful.  
  
"Of coarse I would! Pick me up around seven tomorrow night." Trunks said back into the phone, a little too enticing for Bra thought. *What is he doing! He's making me seem like a slut!* She thought.  
  
"Great, I'll see you then. I love you." Goten said happily into the phone. Trunks made a face and then cleared his throat.  
  
"I love you too." With not a lot of enthusiasm in his voice. He then turned off the phone and looked at Bra, who was ready to kill him.  
  
"We need to get you ready for that date, mister." She said standing up giving Trunks a piercing stare.  
  
"Whaddya' mean? I'm not going on that date!" He said back.  
  
"Well I can't go! You have too!" Bra said back to him. Trunks grumbled something as he eyed Bra warily.  
  
"I have to teach you how to act, how to look, what to say, our history. Oh boy, this is gonna take a while." Bra said as she watched Trunks stretch as he yawned and scratch his stomache.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower real quick. Then we have got some serious work to do." Bra said and turned to go to Trunks room.  
  
"Fine. Oh and when you take a shower, leave your boxers on." Trunks called after him.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
How was that? I tried to make it longer than the last chapter. Please Please Please review! Reviews are key to my writing! That, and Goten, in his swimming trunks, laying in the sand, winking at me and blowing kisses.....::Goten edges chair away.:: But that's another story! So I'll see you soon! Hopefully! 


	6. This is gonna' take a while

Hey all! Okay, I am a wittle upset, one or two reviews? Come on. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease! I was thinking about withholding the chapter for a little, but I can't stop writing and it just gets too long. Besides, I was mean like that in my last story "A Night of Torture, Brief's and Son Style" A fun quick read! So I can't do it again for a while. Just review!  
  
Do I look like a millionaire? Oh, you can't see me, well, I don't! If I did, then you bet your Grandma, I'd owne DBZ.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
After Bra finished her shower and got into some comfy clothes, she and Trunks went down to the kitchen and grab some food.  
  
"Oh, thank Dende! Ice cream!" Trunks said as he grabbed the cartons of ice cream.  
  
"Lesson 1, don't eat too much! It's not like me!" Bra said putting some cartons back. Trunks growled.  
  
"Why? You exercise enough, you wouldn't get fat!" He protested as he opened up a carton of ice cream and began to dig it.  
  
"That's not the point, I get my appetite from Mom." Bra said with a smirk and shut the freezer door.  
  
"Yeah, well, if you eat like you normally do in my body, nobody's gonna buy it! Shit!" He suddenly shouted dropping his spoon. Bra had been looking through the cupboards but turned around when she heard him shout.  
  
"Nani?" She asked turning back to the cupboards, after seeing he wasn't bleeding or something.  
  
"I've got a date with Marron tomorrow night!" Trunks said looking up with a look of horror.  
  
"So what? I can cover. It's so easy being you. 'Hey Marron! Wanna go for dinner? A movie? Sex?'" Bra said making her voice lower and stupider. Trunks frowned.  
  
"Keep that up and I'll call Goten tell him it's over." Bra stopped laughing and looked over at Trunks scowling.  
  
"So? I'll break it off with Marron." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Look, we're at a stalemate, I guess. We just have to cooperate with eachother until the damned Dragonballs are done recharging. Ok? So let's try not to mess up eachother's lives." Trunks said seriously, fixing Bra with a stare.  
  
"::sigh:: Ok, do I need to know anything about you and Marron, then?" She said opening a granola bar.  
  
"Yes, lesson 1, I get my appetite from Dad." Trunks said looking at the granola bar. Bra followed his look and glanced at the bar too. She rolled her eyes, and then tossed the whole thing in her mouth and chewed.  
  
"Mmmf, nagffff." Bra said working the bar in her mouth and waving her arms, trying to say something. She finally swallowed and then gasped for air.  
  
"Grab your food and we'll continue upstairs." She said. Trunks started to gather up his supply of food, when Bulma walked in.  
  
"Hi kids! How was your day?" She asked happily setting her briefcase on the counter. Trunks and Bra exchanged looks and then laughed, while Bulma looked at them, confused.  
  
"Alrighty, let's get to work." Bra said as she shut the door and went to her bed and sat down. "I've got a lot to teach you and about 19 hours to do it in." She stated watching Trunks still eating his ice cream.  
  
"Fine, but don't forget. You need some learning about me and Marron too." He side pausing between bites.  
  
"Ok, just say a fact or something." Bra answered watching Trunks continually eat in a rhythm. She then got up and grabbed all the food away from Trunks. "Stop eating! It's not like me!" She shouted angrily. Trunk frowned and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Look, you can't really go wrong with Marron. I mean you know her, you've gone on a double date with us before. So you should be set there." Trunks said eyeing the food that was across the room. Bra quickly scooted over so that she was blocking his view.  
  
"Fine, and you know Goten pretty well. So do I, so that should work out fine. Just don't do your stupid guy things that you would do with him normally. You know how Marron acts, do that." Bra said. She then watched her brother pick at something in his teeth with his tongue, and rub his ear.  
  
"You've also gotta act more lady like." Bra uttered in disgust.  
  
"::Burp:: Whaddya' mean?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Short I know, I'm sorry. I've been really busy and I'm having trouble doing anything in the limited free time I have. But I'll make a deal. I get 5 more reviews, I'll make then next chapter 3x as long. So, 5 more reviews means I should have....  
  
"Oh! I know! I know! 28!"  
  
Very good Goten! Here's your cookie! ::tosses Goten a cookie:: ::Goten muches  
  
happily:: See ya' soon! 


	7. I Don't Think This is What Gwen Had in M...

Yeah! I got my reviews + 5! So here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Again, what don't I own?  
  
Goten: A really nice car?  
  
Me: ::grumble:: besides that.  
  
Trunks: Um...your own DVD player?  
  
Me: Besides that! ::Trunks and Goten cower:: I don't own DBZ!  
  
Trunks and Goten: Ooooooooh.  
  
Lyrics have squiggly hyphen thingies before them  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
~Take this pink ribbon off my eyes,  
  
I'm exposed and it's no big surprise.  
  
  
  
"Ew! There is no way I'm wearing that! Jeez! That'll cover like....nothing!" Trunks shouted in disgust at the tiny pink tube top and jean short shorts.  
  
"You have to! It's the kind of thing I would wear!" Bra shouted tossing the clothes into the bathroom with Trunks.  
  
  
  
~Don't you think I know exactly where I stand?  
  
This world is forcing me to hold your hand.  
  
  
  
"What the HFIL are you doing?" Bra asked as Trunks tried to demonstrate how to walk with Marron.  
  
"We don't hold hands. I put my arm around her waist, and she leans in. Why?" Trunks asked, as he stopped escorting his imaginary girl.  
  
"You were making it look like she weighed 500 pounds, that's real nice." Bra said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.  
  
  
  
~'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me  
  
Don't let me out of your sight  
  
  
  
"I gotta take a leak." Trunks announced getting up from their pretend picnic.  
  
"Fine, but you say, I have to go to the bathroom. Not, 'I gotta take a leak'!" Bra said exhasperated. Trunks shrugged and walked away.  
  
  
  
~I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
  
So don't let me have any rights.  
  
  
  
"Sit still! Dende damn it!" Bra shouted as she tried to put lip gloss on Trunks.  
  
"No! I let you put on the mascara and blush and these stupid pajamas! Not this!" Trunks said struggling to get up and away from Bra.  
  
"SIT DOWN OR ELSE!" Bra said in a voice that sounded remarkably like Vegeta's. Trunks stared wide eyed and sat down on the chair quietly.  
  
  
  
~Oh...I've had it up to here!  
  
The moment that I step outside,  
  
So many reasons,  
  
For me to run and hide.  
  
  
  
"Oh Dende, are you really gonna make me wear this? In public?" Bra asked looking at the t-shirt and khaki pants Trunks handed her.  
  
"Yeah, 'It's what I usually wear'" Trunks said, mimicking Bra. She glared back at him.  
  
"You can't get a little more dressed up for Marron? What kind of boyfriend are you?"  
  
  
  
~I can't do the little things, I hold so dear.  
  
'Cause it's all those little things,  
  
That I fear.  
  
  
  
"::Burp::"  
  
"Stop doing that! It's so embarrassing!" Bra said exhapsperated for the fifth time that night. "How would you like it if Marron kept burping all night?"  
  
"I'd think it was pretty funny." Trunks said with a smile.  
  
"Well, maybe Goten would too, but then he'd soon catch on that it wasn't me he was on a date with! If he breaks up with me, your toast!" Bra said cracking her knuckles.  
  
"::Gulp::"  
  
  
  
~'Cause I'm just a girl, I'd rather not be  
  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
  
Late at night I'm just a girl,  
  
  
  
"Come on, we're gonna test you out in public." Trunks said grabbing a jacket and heading towards the door.  
  
"What? It's 3am! Why don't we take a quick nap." Bra said rubbing her eyes. *Wow, the guy part of this body must be taking over. I can usually last much longer.* Bra thought, and reluctantly headed out the door with Trunks. "Your driving!"  
  
  
  
~Guess I'm some kind of freak,  
  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
  
With their eyes.  
  
  
  
"What the HFIL is that guy looking at?" Trunks asked as another guy walked by them in the drug store, and doubled back.  
  
"I don't know! Your a girl, in pajamas, in a drug store! Where are the chips?" Bra asked distracted. Then another guy amazing at how many guys are in a CVS whoops, I mean drug store, at 3am walked by and doubled back to look at Trunks again. Bra noticed this and looked at Trunks, she then hit the ceiling.  
  
"Trunks!" She hissed, "Are you wearing a bra!?"  
  
"Huh? No, I figured the shirt was enough." He answered looking at her questioningly as Bra hurriedly put Trunks coat on him.  
  
  
  
~I'm just a girl,  
  
Take a good look at me  
  
Just your typical prototype.  
  
  
  
"That was so embarrassing!" Bra said walking out of the store with Trunks by the collar of his coat.  
  
"How could you not pick up that she was flirting with you?" Trunks asked exhasperated as he sat down in the car.  
  
"I'm not used to having girls hit on me!" Bra shouted angrily starting up the car.  
  
"I thought it would have been obvious when she dropped everything 3 times so that you would look down her shirt."  
  
"It's the guy part of me that I was acting stupid, ok?"  
  
  
  
~Oh...I've had it up to here!  
  
Oh...am I making myself clear?  
  
  
  
"How do you walk in these things!" Trunks asked angrily as he almost broke his ankle for the fifth time in the platform sandals Bra gave him.  
  
1 "Put all your weight to the center of the shoe! Not on the edges! Baka!" She said exhasperated and then demonstrated for him.  
  
"Oh Dende, I thought it was bad when I was a bimbo in the store, now I'm walking in high heels? I can't take it any more!"  
  
  
  
~I'm just a girl,  
  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
  
  
  
"Can I change the outfit just a bit?" Bra whined looking at herself in the mirror again.  
  
"To what? This is my normal outfit! It's what every normal guy wears! What is wrong with it!?" Trunks asked getting more and more angry at Bra's obsession with outfits.  
  
"Trunks, you haven't noticed by now that your not exactly normal. Here let me show you what would be nice." Bra said walking down the hall to Trunks room.  
  
"Why is she making it so complicated. Being a guy is the easiest thing!"  
  
  
  
~That's all that you'll let me be!  
  
I'm just a girl living in captivity  
  
Your rule of thumb  
  
Makes me worry some  
  
  
  
"Now don't I, or you look better?" Bra asked entering the room. She left the khaki pants on but put on a black muscle tee and light blue tee shirt unbuttoned.  
  
"It looks the same! But besides that, can I change my outfit then?" Trunks asked looking at the tube top and shorts.  
  
"No!" Bra said in the Vegeta-like voice again.  
  
"Can I put a sweatshirt over it?" He pleaded.  
  
"::grrr:: Fine." Bra said, and then thought, *This is so much fun, being the one in control for once!*  
  
  
  
~I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
  
What I've succumbed to Is making me numb.  
  
  
  
"I have to do what!?" Bra asked in disbelief.  
  
"Don't make me repeat it! I promised her we'd fly to 'our' spot and watch the stars." Trunks explained getting a little red from embarrassment.  
  
"Ok, I don't know where this spot is but I know what goes on there! You don't watch anything! I am not doing that with Marron!" Bra said, and started to make gagging noises.  
  
  
  
~I'm just a girl, my apologies,  
  
What I've become is so burdensome  
  
  
  
"How am I supposed to fit all this into one bag?" Trunks asked looking at all the accessories Bra had laid out, that he would need.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure either. I just know that girls' bags can fit just about anything into a seemingly small place. Trust me, it'll fit." Bra said. Trunks looked at all the stuff on the bed and then the small bag she had given him.  
  
"I'm telling you, it won't work. Is all of this junk really necessary?" Trunks asked, truly confused.  
  
"Stop complaining and just do it!"  
  
  
  
~I'm just a girl, lucky me  
  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison.  
  
  
  
"Are we done yet?" Bra asked flopping on the bed. "Your making this so complicated, when it really shouldn't be. I know what women want. Jeez' you're gonna seem like the perfect guy. But me? Nope, I'm gonna end up looking like some bimbo tomboy. ::sniffle:: I miss being a girl." Bra said looking at her now flat chest and six pack.  
  
"What are you talking about? This is the most complex thing I've ever had to do! You've got a certain way to do everything!" Trunks said, trying to braid his hair.  
  
  
  
~Oh...I've had it up to!  
  
Oh...I've had it up to!!  
  
Oh...I've had it up to here!  
  
  
  
"Bra, this has probably been the longest night I've ever spent with anyone. Including the night Goten and I got drunk Okinawa. I don't ever wanna do it again either." Trunks said falling onto the bed getting ready to sleep.  
  
"Ditto. I don't think you'll ever be ready to go on a date with Goten. But your close enough. Now, I'm gonna go crash in your room. I'll get you up around 4 and we'll freshen up before the actual dates. Okay?" Bra asked as the trudged to the door.  
  
"::snore::"  
  
"I do not snore!" Bra said sleepily.  
  
"::drool::"  
  
"He'll never learn. No matter how he looks, or how much teaching I give him. He's 100% guy." Bra said as she collapsed onto Trunks bed and fell asleep.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
If you don't know that song or who sings it email me so I can find out where you are and I'll send over Vegeta to beat you. Any way, was that long enough? Eh? Ok, now I need the reviews because I wanna know how I did on that chapter. It was a spur of the moment thing that made me right it that way. I had no clue how to fit their "lessons" into strait dialogue and a little action. So the song helped. Again, 7 reviews = long chapter.  
  
Goten: 7 ? But you only asked for 5 last time.  
  
Me: Shuddup! They weren't supposed to remember!  
  
Goten: That's not very nice, trying to con your readers, for shame!  
  
Me: Why can't you be like Trunks? Strong, hott, and silent!? ::Trunks smirks::  
  
Goten: That was harsh. ::frowns, sniffles as if hurt::  
  
Me: ::grumble:: Argh, don't do that! Here, have some pizza ::shoves 6 large pizzas infront of him::  
  
Goten: Mmmf! I love you!  
  
Me: ::grins ear to ear:: 


	8. Wake up!

Wow! That was the longest time ever between chapters. Sorry! ::receives evil glares from Goten and Trunks:: I have been so busy with school and volleyball, and soccer. It's not easy squeezing in homework let alone my story. So, here it is chapter....8? Yeah, 8. Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Bra, honey?" Bulma asked gently knocking on her daughter's door, no answer. "Sweetheart? Are you ok? It's three o'clock in the afternoon!" Bulma finally opened the door to check on Bra. Her eyes widened at the sight.  
  
Bra was in the middle of her bed on her stomach spread out like a sky diver. The sheets were wrapped around her here and there, one of her feet were apparantly tied up with a corner of the sheet. And her head was under a pillow with strands of blue poking out. All the while, you could here a loud fog horn going off, which turned out to be Bra.  
  
"Bra Vegeta-Briefs! Get up this instant! I can't believe you slept in this long! Go take a shower and I expect you downstairs for lunch in twenty minutes!" Bulma screeched as she grabbed one of the sheets and yanked it off the bed, Bra with it. Bulma then walked out of the room and slammed the door shut hearing a string of curses come from her daughter.  
  
"Kids, I wonder what Trunks is doing?" Bulma asked herself as she headed down the hall to her son's room. She knocked, and when she again got know answer, burst in. Trunks state was better than Bra's, but not much.  
  
His sheets were still strait, but something confused Trunks. He was laying so that his feet rested on his pillows and his head was on his arms at the foot of his bed. He was also still in clothes and slightly drooling.  
  
"Trunks Vegeta-Briefs! I can't believe you're sleeping too!" Bulma shouted. This instantly woke up Trunks.  
  
"Ouch! Mommy, why'd you have to shout so loud?" Bra asked rubbing her ears. She then yawned and rolled over. Unfortunately there was no bed where she rolled to, and Bra came crashing to the floor. She quickly sat up and rubbed her shoulder which she had fallen on. *This isn't my room!* Bra thought quickly, then she again realised why.  
  
"Good! Now that you're finally up would you be so kind as to join us at the table for lunch in twenty minutes?" Bulma asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Bra scowled at her Mother. Bulma was rarely sarcastic to her. She however got to her feet and headed to Trunks' bathroom with no intention of a shower. The previous night's event had been to horrific.  
  
"I can't get over those two! They were home all night and still managed to sleep in till 3pm!" Bulma blazed as she began to put out pots and pans to make lunch. Vegeta looked up from his 6 foot sub to stare at his wife. *Should I tell her?* He thought.  
  
*Tell me what?* Bulma thought back to him. Vegeta was a little upset forgetting about their link, but his face didn't show it.  
  
"That the brats went out last night onna! Couldn't you here the ruckus they were making!?" He said outloud and quickly finished his sub and headed out to the gravity room so that he wouldn't have to answer any more questions about his messed up 'brats'.  
  
Bulma shook her head and turned back to the cooking. She had the strangest feeling there was something big going on and no one was telling her.  
  
She didn't have long to think though, as two teenagers suddenly came barreling through the kitchen doors and sat down at the breakfast counter. Bulma turned to give them their food and looked at the two strangley. Bra was wearing a red, loose tank top and jeans that were very baggy for her. Trunks on the other hand was in a white muscle shirt and nice kakis that he usually only wore to work.  
  
"What is going on with you two? You've been acting very different lately." She inquired as she watched them eat. Bra and Trunks quickly crammed their mouthes so that they wouldn't have to talk, and then gave each other worried glances. Bra swallowed first.  
  
"Uh, whaddya' mean Mom? Bra and I have just been hanging out more, together. That's all." Bra said, hoping it was convincing enough.  
  
Bulma looked from her son to her daughter who was currently stuffing her face as if the food was going to disappear any minute.  
  
"Breathe Bra!" Bulma suddenly shouted. Bra stopped eating and looked up, red faced, at her Mother.  
  
"Sorry, Mom. Just a little hungry today. Actually, Trunks and I gotta go now. Uh...he's meeting up with Goten at the mall, while I go shopping." Trunks said congratulating himself on his brilliance.  
  
"Oh, that's nice of you Trunks. I'm glad you two are getting along now. For a while it looked like Vegeta and me going at it!" Bulma said with a laugh and then turned to put some dishes in the sink. When she turned around again, both youths were gone and the kitchen door was swinging back and forth.  
  
  
  
"Ok, I think you've got it finally!" Bra said triumphantly, as Trunks walked across his office in platform sandals and didn't stumble once. The two decided the safest place to go now was Trunks office, seeing as no one would come near Trunks when he was at work. He tended to get a little pouty at being locked up in an office all day, and no body likes an angry sayajin.  
  
"Finally, I don't think my ankles can take any more. Can we get some food sent up?" He asked sitting down and began to massage his ankles.  
  
"You just ate!" Bra said exasperated.  
  
"Uh, yeah, did you eat it too? It's Mom's cooking! For Dende's sake!" Trunks shouted as he sat down on the leather couch.  
  
"Whatever. But if I gain any weight from all of this, you will regret it big time buddy." Bra said as she leaned back in Trunks' chair and watched him order everything on the menu.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry it had to end there. I know this was kind of a pointless chapter, I just need to fill the time between when they wake up and when they go on the dates. Next chapter should be up soon! I've got the whole weekend and almost nothing to do! *Stupid soccer games!* Any ways, see ya' soon! I hope.... 


	9. Dun dun dun! The Dates start!

I'm back! Wow, being sick usually makes authors stop writing for a bit, not me! My mind is going a mile a minute! And the fact that i'm home alone with Trunks and Goten helps too. ::winks and blows kisses:: ::Trunks and Goten blush:: That's right! They're mine now! You know....Dende....a few beers....game of poker......i never lose. Anyway! On with the dates! I know your all dyeing to find out. Read and review! Reviews = new chapters!  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Bra, what are you doing?" Trunks shouted as Bra pulled on a coat and was about to head out the door.  
  
  
  
"I'm going on your stupid date. I'm supposed to pick her up at quarter of seven. That means 6:45 dumb butt" She asked her hand now on the door knob.  
  
  
  
"No! It's only six thirty!" He yelled and then ran to the door and slammed it shut, preventing a very confused Bra from leaving.  
  
  
  
"It's going to take me a few minutes to get to Roshi's island you know." She said crossing her arms.  
  
  
  
"I am never on time! Ever! Got that? I'm not late either, just fashionably late." Trunks said trying to usher Bra back to the living room.  
  
  
  
"Well, for once you're going to seem like a gentleman, got it? Now go get ready for your date with Goten. And don't forget, I will kill you if you do anything wrong! So just...."  
  
  
  
"Relax and be myself?"  
  
  
  
"::snort:: No! Be me! And don't screw up." Bra said and with that shut the door and lept into the sky.  
  
  
  
"What makes her so sure I'm gonna screw up? I bet she will before seven o'clock." Trunks said, as then turned on his heel and stormed upstairs to primp for ::shudder:: his date with his best friend.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Argh, I can never find Roshi's right away. At least the hentai himself isn't there anymore. I guess Juuhachi scared him out." Bra said out loud as he flew over the ocean searching for that familiar ki. She finally spotted the tiny spec in the now red ocean from the setting sun. She flew right over the beach and suppressed her ki then let herself drop onto the sand. She fixed her collar nervously and walked up to the door.  
  
  
  
::knock knock:: "Coming!" Marron shouted from inside. She opened the door and smiled at who was standing in it.  
  
  
  
"Trunks! What a surprise! You're on time. Come in." Marron said and then practically yanked in Bra by her hand and shut the door. "I didn't expect you so soon, so I'm not quite ready." Marron said gesturing at her robe and hair which was wrapped up in a towel. "Just sit and relax, I'll be down in ten. Oh, Mom and Dad are gone for the weekend, so don't worry about their questioning." Marron said in a rush and then dashed back up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Bra almost called after her, "What questions?" However, she was able to answer her own question. Kuririn and Juuhachi weren't too keen on sweet little Marron dating playboy Trunks. Bra sighed, poor clue less Kuririn and Juuhachi didn't know how much of a party girl Marron really was. She then stuck her hands in her pockets as she glanced around the room. Pictures on the mantelpiece caught her attention as she glanced at them. One had a picture of Kuririn and Juuhachi on their wedding day. Kuririn couldn't look happier, even Juuhachi gave up her normal strait face and had on a small smile which lit up her face.  
  
  
  
Another picture was of Marron when she was just a little baby and was taking a nap in the sun on turtle's back. Turtle looked nervous and as though he would like to jump in the ocean. However, Kuririn was sitting near him smiling and Juuhachi was probably behind the camera, so Turtle was stuck.  
  
  
  
Then next picture was of Bra, Marron, and Pan running to their parents. They were all red faced and crying while Goten, Trunks, and Uubu were rolling in the sand with laughter. Bra smiled as she remembered this event.  
  
  
  
It was Marron's 8th birthday party and all the guys had ganged up on the girls and threw them in water. That wasn't too bad, however each of the guys had managed to find something in the water too put down the girls swimsuit. Trunks put a crab down Marron's suit which continually pinched her until Kuririn fished it out. Goten put a jellyfish down Bra's suit, which stung her as she attatched herself to Vegeta's leg and Bulma got it out with a pair of tongs from the grill. Pan was in hysterics, convinced that an evil, slimy, water, monster was trying to eat her. However, Videl managed to calm her down and get out the seaweed that Uubu had dropped in.  
  
  
  
Bra then chuckled as she thought of Vegeta, Gohan, and Juuhachi yelling at the guys. Their punishment was no cake or food for the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
"Whatcah' looking at hon?" Marron asked coming down the stairs. Bra turned around and looked at Marron. She was in light blue baby tee, flare kakis and black flip flops. *Nice clothes Mar'. That's my shirt and my sandals!* Bra thought, a little peeved. She had been looking everywhere for that shirt  
  
  
  
"Oh, nothing just some pictures." Bra said and then showed Marron the birthday party picture. Suddenly Marron punched her in the arm.  
  
  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" Bra asked rubbing the spot that Marron had punched.  
  
  
  
"For putting that crab in my bathing suit and ruining my birthday party! And this is for making up for it." Marron said as she grinned mischievously and pulled in Bra for a kiss...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Trunks stood with his hands on his hips looking at himself in the mirror. *I can't believe they make shorts this...short! And I'm supposed to wear them in public? HFIL no! Thank Dende Bra's gone.* He thought and then rushed to her closet and pulled out blue terry cloth pants. They hung low at his waist, but it was better than the previous bottoms, that were about 5 inches long.  
  
He could now smile at his reflection.  
  
  
  
"You look great." Someone said behing Trunks. Trunks let out a little yelp and did a round house kick to the intruder behind him. He then stood in fighting stance to look at the stranger. Trunks then lowered his defense when he noticed who it was.  
  
  
  
"Goten! Kuso! What are you doing here?" Trunks asked and then knelt next to his friend who was lying on the floor in shock. Goten blinked a couple of times while staring at the ceiling. He then shook his head and sat up.  
  
  
  
"It's seven o'clock. This is when I said I'd pick you up, right?" Goten answered and slowly got to his feet as he rubbed his head where Trunks had kicked him.  
  
  
  
"Well, yeah, but how'd you get in here without Dad or Mom noticing?" Trunks asked also standing up and looking at his friend quizzically I use that word a lot huh?.  
  
  
  
"Are you feeling ok Bra? I always use the instant transmission to get in here and us out." Goten said and then absentmindedly put his hand to Trunks' forehead checking for his temperature. Trunks quickly slapped it away.  
  
  
  
"When did you learn the instant transmission!?" He seethed. Goten again looked at Bra questioning her sanity.  
  
  
  
"A while ago. Dad taught me, remember?" Goten asked still not sure about Bra's current state.  
  
  
  
Trunks shook his head and tried to let this information sink in. *Why did Goku teach Goten that? He's never taught anyone that. It was always his special technique that only he could do. Wait, did he know about this relationship and tried to 'help out'?* Trunks thought, he was almost mouthing the words as he stared into space concentrating on his thoughts. He was then snapped back to reality when Goten had snapped his fingers a couple of times in front of his face.  
  
  
  
"Come on babe. Maybe some fresh air will help clear your thoughts." Goten said. He then wrapped an arm protectively around Trunks waist and put two fingers to his forehead.  
  
  
  
Trunks jumped in momentary shock when Goten's hand snaked around his waist, however he didn't get time to shout his protest, because they had already blinked out of the room.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bra didn't know what to do. She couldn't protest, yet, she didn't want to go threw with it. She just stood there in shock as Marron's face came closer. Bra then jammed her eyes shut and repeated to herself, *Imagine Goten! Imagine Goten! Imagine Goten!* She then felt Marron's lips brush against hers. Bra's ki skyrocketed and her face turned a nice rosy red. *AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!* Her mind screamed.  
  
  
  
What was only about 5 seconds seemed like an eternity to Bra. When Marron finally leaned back, Bra let out a grateful sigh.  
  
  
  
"Are you ok?" Marron asked looking at Trunks, worried.  
  
  
  
"Uh....yeah. ::gulp:: C-Come on, we got-got reservations." Bra squeeked out in a high pitched voice. *Where did that come from? Dende, I know you don't like my dad that much, but please help me!* Bra's mind shouted.  
  
  
  
Marron looked at Trunks questioningly, but shrugged it off and then laced her fingers with Trunks and led him to the door. Bra was astonished to find her legs still worked and followed after Marron. Once outside Marron playfully jumped onto Trunks back and giggled.  
  
  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Bra screamed, throwing Marron off.  
  
  
  
"What is wrong with you!?" Marron asked dusting the sand off her.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry." Bra choked out. "You...uh...startled me. Let's go." Bra said and then turned to go, however, she felt Marron jump on her back again. This time, Bra was able to control herself. She just looked skyward and muttered a few words under breath about a little Namek that may run into a few accidents. Bra then lept into the air with Marron on her back, and flew to the mainland.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wait!" Trunks shouted as he and Goten landed on the secluded beach. Trunks then looked at his surroundings. The reddish water ebbed from the white sand and then gently crashed back. Behind him was a small forest that made the tiny island seem larger. There was what seemed like a green covered mountain which rose from the middle of the tiny forest and endlessly into the sky. Next to him Goten had sat down on the blanket and was opening a bottle of wine. *Jeez' Goten, copy me much? I should stop telling you about my dates.* Trunks thought, the scene was too familiar. Except, this island was new to him.  
  
  
  
"It's so serene here." Trunks said as he sat down on the blanket, away from Goten.  
  
  
  
"You found it." Goten said as he handed him a glass. *Whoops.* Trunks thought as he accepted the glass. "But it can't compare with you." Goten added with a sincere smile. Trunks felt himself blush as he downed his drink.  
  
  
  
"So....ah...how are things?" Trunks asked nervously, peering through bottom of his glass with one eye at the ocean.  
  
  
  
"Same old same old." Goten answered, also now watching the waves and the sun reflecting on them. "You?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, same here. You know, Daddy yelling, Mom working, Trunks...." Trunks started but wasn't quite sure what to say about himself, that wouldn't give hime away and at the same time not make him look bad.  
  
  
  
"He bugging you again?" Goten asked looking at him.  
  
  
  
"Uh...sort of, I guess." Trunks said, again not quite sure what to say. He reached for the wine bottle and poured himself another. He had feeling he would need it.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Uh-oh, Trunksy, better go easy on that wine. Don't wanna do anything you'll regret right? ::snicker::  
  
Trunks: ::walks in:: What are you doing?  
  
Me: Nothing! ::unsuccesfully tries to hide screen::  
  
Goten: She's finishing the newest chapter.  
  
Me: Goten! Didn't we talk about this!?  
  
Goten: About the food?  
  
Me: Noooo  
  
Goten: Oh, going through your stuff.  
  
Me: When did you do that!? And no. The being quiet thing! Baka!  
  
Goten: Ooooooh.  
  
Trunks: Back to me, what are you doing that I can't see?  
  
Me: One sec. ::clicks 'upload chapter':: Just a little harmless fun between friends. Right?  
  
::Trunks looks over chapter::  
  
Me: Guys, guys? Let's talk about this, maybe make a compromise? Eh? No! ::tied, gagged, tossed to bed::  
  
Goten: Muwahahaha! Now we're in control! not like that hentais! 


	10. Who? What? When? Where? Why?

Goten: Hey! Yeah you, the reader! So you came back eh?  
  
Trunks: And why wouldn't they? Any fic with me in it is worth coming back to.  
  
Goten: Even this one, where you're in your sister's body and are gonna have to kiss me?  
  
Trunks: ::turns monitor towards him and scrolls thru chapter:: Hontou ni!? Did she put that in there?  
  
Goten: Sorry dude, I tried to erase it, but Bis has some sort of lock on it.  
  
Trunks: ::grumble::  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The restaurant was slightly crowded with different conversations going on here and there. The only light was that which came from the candles on each table. In the corner a small band played slow tunes which made the mood even more romantic for the couples. Except in one certain booth, where a certain blonde continued to lean on a certain purple haired man, who was very nervous.  
  
  
  
"This place is so nice Trunks. I feel underdressed." Marron said looking around at the other couples.  
  
  
  
"Oh? Uh....don't. Who cares? All that matters is you and me right now." Bra said, trying her hardest to remain calm. It unsettled her that one of her best friends' was leaning on her shoulder, and would occasionally run a hand up her thigh. *I didn't think it'd be this nerve racking to me. It's like going out for fun with a friend right? Wrong!* Bra thought to herself, her face every now and then twitching to go along with her new thoughts. Thankfully, Marron couldn't see her face and wouldn't ask further questions about Bra's odd behavior.  
  
  
  
"So what are we doing after dinner?" Marron asked as she tilted her head to gaze into Trunks' sky blue eyes. *Ugh, Marron! Don't look at me like that!*  
  
  
  
"Um...::cough:: I thought we'd go to our 'spot', and watch the stars." Bra said with a reassuring, fake, smile.  
  
  
  
"Oh that'd be great. We haven't been there in ages! I guess since that 'incident' we kinda avoided it." Marron giggled a little and then took a sip of her drink.  
  
  
  
"What incident?" Bra asked. As soon as the words left her mouth, she wished she could take them back. Because as much fun as it is to pry into Trunks personal life, she wasn't into it right now. Marron stiffened slighty, then relaxed.  
  
  
  
"You know what I mean Trunks." Marron said, staring at the candle as though lost in thought. Half of Bra wanted desperately to know, yet her other sensible half was screaming no, and too let it go. Bra knew she shouldn't get too deep into this.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Mar, but, what did happen?"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bra! What are you doing!?" Goten asked as he chased his girlfriend down the beach and through the waves. Trunks just continued to giggle like mad as he occasionally pulled off another article of clothing.  
  
  
  
"Woohoo! Over here cowboy!" Trunks said wildly, now swinging his sweatshirt over head as though it were a lasso. *I am never giving her alcohol again.* Goten thought as he tore after the insane Bra. He then tackled her into the waves and tried to suppress the hyped up Bra. However when he got back to the surface, nothing was in his arms but water.  
  
  
  
Goten looked wildly around, hoping Bra hadn't done something too crazy. Then he was tackled from behind by a blue haired assailant. He whirled around in her arms only to meet her lips. Goten smiled inwardly and kissed her back.  
  
  
  
The romantic mood was however ruined, when Trunks began to laugh again. Goten broke apart from the kiss and looked down at her. Trunks looked up into Goten's eyes like he wanted to say something, but ended up laughing again.  
  
  
  
"I kissed my best friend! On the lips!" Trunks choked out and then inhaled deeply, only to let the air out with another laugh. Goten began to blush a little not knowing what was really going on.  
  
  
  
"I thought we moved past the friends phase a while ago." He said as he put an arm around Bra's back and ushered her back towards their picnic area. He eventually had to carry her, because she was gasping for air, from laughing so hard, that she tripped every other step.  
  
  
  
"Ok, now you're just gonna lie down for a few minutes until you're calm enough to go back home." Goten said as he lowered her onto the blanket. Trunks shrugged and then reached for the almost empty wine bottle.  
  
  
  
"Oh no ya' don't!" Goten said and then pried the bottle from her grasp. Trunks began to protest, but quickly gave up as a strong headache overcame him.  
  
  
  
"Go-Goten? I don't feel so good." Trunks said and then put his hand to his head and passed out.  
  
  
  
"Little B-chan, what am I going to do with you?" Goten said aloud looking at the blue haired beauty asleep in the sand.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Marron took a deep breath, and was ready to explain her side of the story. *Stupid stupid stupid!* Bra continually yelled at herself.  
  
  
  
"It was nothing Trunks, we, well....To put it lightly, broke up." Marron said, still staring at the candle.  
  
  
  
"That's it? That was the incident? I thought it was something big." Bra said, a little upset that the news wasn't more interesting.  
  
  
  
"Haha! You don't remember at all do you? I guess it was a bad memory, I shouldv'e blocked it out too, but this wasn't just a break up. We were at war! Stupid kid pranks. Like when I blew up your car with the brandy and matches. You have to remember that!" Marron said with a small smirk. *So that's what happened in the parking lot of CC, and that's how his car disappeared.* Bra thought to herself.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah I remember now. I didn't do anything to you right?" Bra asked nervously. At this Marron sat up strait and gave Bra a peircing stare.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you've forgotten the fight, but how could you forget that!?" Marron asked incredulously. does that word work there?  
  
  
  
"When I stole your bathing suit from skinny dipping and you had to fly home naked?" Bra asked.  
  
  
  
"That was you!?" Marron said getting a little upset at where the conversation was going. *Heehee, now she thinks it was Trunks, not me. Thank Dende.* Bra thought.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Uubu put me up to it." Bra lied.  
  
  
  
"Trunks, you scared me to death with your little joke. When you pretended to commit suicide! Oh my gosh, I remember it so well. I get this call from Bra, and she's sobbing on the other end of the phone. She always was a good liar." *I know, I know* Bra thought. "About how you were sparring with Vegeta and he killed you. You couldn't be wished back by the Dragon Balls because you'd already died once, and Korin had no senzu beans left. I was heart broken, seeing you in the hospital bed. Then you sit up like nothing happened and walk out of there with a smirk on your face. I could have killed you. But, I'm glad I didn't." Marron finished.  
  
  
  
"I remember that!" Bra suddenly said. ::smack:: Marron slapped the back of Trunks' head.  
  
  
  
"Ow! I guess I deserve that, but hey. Let's grab this food to go and head to our spot ok?" Bra said. *Hopefully the scene change will change Marron's attitude. I have a feeling she may break up with Trunks if I don't smoothe things over. Trunks'll kill me!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten: Wow, why'd Bis end there?  
  
Trunks: I dunno, but she's really screwing up with my scenes with Marron!  
  
Goten: Whatever, man, she only got 3 reviews last time! That hurts.  
  
Trunks: Haha, yeah she's gonna be mad pissed if she doesn't get some more soon.  
  
Goten: True, plus, we might let her go to write the next chapter, I'm really scared as to what's gonna happen next. 


	11. Are we done yet?

Bis: No no no! That's not how I wanted the scene!  
  
Trunks: Why'd we take the gag off again?  
  
Goten: I honestly don't know.  
  
Bis: Stop talking! Start Typing! ::Shifts with difficulty to you, the reader, you lucky person:: I am so sorry that this took so long, I have been....un-motivated, but you know what helps?  
  
Goten: Me?  
  
Bis: Most of the time, but not this time. ::Goten frowns::  
  
Trunks: Me?  
  
Bis: Some of the time, but not this time. ::Goten laughs, Trunks frowns::  
  
Bis: REVIEWS HELP!!! IS THAT ENOUGH OF A CLUE, YOU BAKAS! Woah, sorry, dunno where that came from.  
  
Trunks: Oh no, she's starting to act like Vegeta. Be afraid. ::giggle::  
  
Bis: Watch it Muresaki ge purple hair.  
  
  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love flying with you Trunks, it's so relaxing." Marron said as the wind blew back her bangs and she smiled into the night air.  
  
  
  
"Uh, yeah, me too." Bra said back. *Uh, yeah? Jeez, am I a ditz or what? It's ok, the night's almost over, I should be able to survive. As long as Marron doesn't get any ideas on this island.* Bra thought as she stared at the horizan.  
  
  
  
Soon a small island seemed to form in the distance. It couldn't have been more than five miles wide. However, the beach that surrounded it's edges, was only 15 feet wide. The rest of the island was covered in green. The most spectacular sight was what looked like a green plateau right in the middle of the small island, with a river running off the edge making a marvelous waterfall.  
  
  
  
"It's amazing!" Bra said absentmindedly. Marron laughed lightly.  
  
  
  
"You're acting like you've never been here before. Come on, let's go to the top of the plateau." Marron replied as Bra turned and headed to the spot. She got down gently and rested Marron on the ground as she walked to the edge and looked at the scene.  
  
  
  
"Trunks, sit with me, silly." Marron said and playfully patted the grass next to her. Bra inhaled deeply and slowly walked back to Marron, only to sit down 5 feet away. Marron looked at Trunks confused, but shrugged and then scooted over to him and layed her head in his lap as she stared at the stars. She could feel his breath quicken, but didn't think too much of it.  
  
  
  
"S-s-so Marron, how-how are things?" Bra stuttered. *Quick! What would Trunks do in this situation? Or Goten?* Luckily, Trunks body reacted for Bra, as his hand began to stroke Marron's hair.  
  
  
  
"I love how when someone can't think of a topic they ask 'How are things?' Or 'What's up?'." Marron said as she smiled and looked up at Trunks. He, or Bra, however, was looking up at the sky, apparently relaxed and content.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, sweets." Bra responded still enchanted by the stars.  
  
  
  
"What did you say?" Marron asked. At this Bra looked down at her.  
  
  
  
"What? Sweets?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I like that. Sweets. Oh, I love you Trunks." Marron said, and then involuntarily she let out a yawn.  
  
  
  
"I love you too, Sweets." Bra said back. *Wow, that sounds familiar.* She then picked up Marron and flew off with Marron in her arms.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Trunks woke up but kept his eyes closed and pulled the covers up to his chin. *Ow, soreness, head ache, nausea...* He thought and then roled over and snuggled deeper into his pillow. His eyes then snapped open. *I wasn't in a bed!* Trunks wrestled himself free from the comforter and sheets and stood on the bed looking around the room.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you're up, want some coffee? Pain killers? A bucket? You look a little..." Goten started to say as he walked through the door after hearing some rustling around.  
  
  
  
"WHERE AM I!? WHY AM I HERE!?" Trunks screamed making Goten have to cover his ears. Trunks then looked at the floor and the bed he was on, then noticed his shirt.  
  
  
  
"WHY AM I WEARING YOUR SHIRT! What did we do!?" He continued screaming. Goten then lept up to the bed and put his hand around Bra's mouth to shut her up. He was certain his ears were bleeding now.  
  
  
  
"Calm down. You were drunk and passed out. I couldn't take you home, your parents would get suspicous. You're in my shirt because...I don't know why actually. I only put you down in here and then left. Now shut up before my parents here you!" Goten said. He then slowly lifted his hand from Bra's mouth staring into her eyes. Silently asking, 'Don't scream, my ears can't take it.'  
  
  
  
Trunks glared at Goten but didn't do anything. Goten relaxed and got up from the bed and walked to the window, not facing Trunks as he pulled off the shirt and on his sweatshirt.  
  
  
  
"It's pretty early, you could probably make it home and your parents wouldn't know." He said and then peeked over his shoulder before turning around to fully face the the fully dressed Bra.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, if one of my parent's wasn't Vegeta." Trunks said with a small laugh. Goten smiled and then wrapped his arms around Bra's waist and smiled as he looked down into her deep aqua eyes. Trunks immediately tensed up but forced himself to relax and resume breathing. Fortunately, Goten didn't notice, he did however remove one arm from Trunks waist and placed two fingers to his forehead. *Thank Dende, he's taking me home. Finally.* Trunks thought. His heart seemed to stop however when he noticed they hadn't moved and Goten's next move. Goten slowly bent his head down toward 'Bra's', and closed his eyes...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Oh jeez', that was a long night." Bra said out loud as she collapsed into Trunks' bed. She had flown Marron back to Roshi's island and dropped her off. Bra then flew back to the green island and sat on the plateau for a while just thinking. She must have drifted off, because next thing she knew, stupid birds were singing and the early morning sun rays were waking her up.  
  
  
  
"Ahh, a nice comfy bed, no disturbances." Bra thought out loud as she rested her head on the soft pillow and pulled the covers over her. However, her moment of peace was disrupted when a scream was heard from Bra's room down the hall. Bra automatically jumped up and ran down the hall to her room.  
  
  
  
As she opened the door, an interesting sight greeted her eyes. Trunks stood in the middle of the room on his toes, his fists balled up, scowl on his face, and glare in his eyes. On floor next to his feet was Goten curled up in a ball, one hand pressing on his ear while the other hand was covering his crotch area.  
  
  
  
"Trunks! What did you do!" Bra shouted and ran over to aid Goten. Goten looked up gratefully to find himself eye to eye with his best friend. A look of fear suddenly crossed his features as he quickly began to gulp like a goldfish out of water. He then did what seemed logical when you're caught in your best friend's little sister's bed room, and it looked like you were about to assail her. He got the HFIL out of there. Fast as his shocked body would let him, he put his fingers to his forehead and blinked out of the terrifying setting.  
  
  
  
"What did you do to him?" Bra asked looking up at herself.  
  
  
  
"He slithered his arms around me and...kissed me!" Trunks said trying to make it sound worse than it was. Bra slapped her forehead and slid her hand down her face letting it rest on her chin.  
  
  
  
"That's all? Didn't you have the slightest iota that that would happen on a date! Baka, I can't believe you sometimes." Bra said standing up to look down on her brother.  
  
  
  
"I don't care! It was just wrong! ::shiver:: Ewww, my best friend kissed me. Oh, I need to brush my teeth!" Trunks said and then ran to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"Dende, please let those dragon balls be recharged soon." Bra said as she crashed onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, repeating her prayer.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Goten: It's not fair! This is like 7 pages here, but on Ffnet it's like five paragraphs.  
  
Trunks: Tough cookies, it's done with, and Bis is writing the next chapter, I can't take her screaming at us again.  
  
Bis: So you'll untie me? ::Trunks and Goten look at eachother::  
  
Goten: To untie her, or not to untie her.  
  
Trunks: That is the question.  
  
Bis: Thank you Shakespeare, now don't forget to ask them to review!  
  
Goten: ::grumbles:: When she least expects it.  
  
Trunks: Bam! 


	12. Why me?

Bis: Yes, I am still known as the fantabulous Bis, but I changed my pen name, RySeJo, can you figure it out? I'll give anyone who can a dozen cookies! ::pokes Goten::  
  
Goten: Huh? Oh, Bis doesn't own DB/Z/GT wait, then how come she has us?  
  
Trunks: ::scratches head:: I dunno, where are the cookies?  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra continued to stare at the ceiling while she waited for her brother to finish brushing his teeth and gargling the mouth wash. She heard the faucet turn off and the door creak open, at which she tilted her head up to look at a very sullen blue-head blue head, red head, get it?  
  
  
  
"We have some talkin' to do, missy." Trunks said evenly still glaring at his body which was laying calmly on his sister's bed.  
  
  
  
" 'Bout what?" Bra asked now propping herself up on her elbows.  
  
  
  
"About your relationship with Goten, just what the heck are you two doing! Besides sneaking around on dates and possibly more!" Trunks shouted, just loud enough to make Bra jump, but not enough for Vegeta to hear.  
  
  
  
"What are you going off about? Yeah we date, and I know you know what goes on at dates. If not, why don't you ::snicker:: have a girl talk with mom!" Bra said with a grin on her face that would make Goku proud.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well then I guess we have different ideas of how dates go. Why does yours seem to end with me waking up in Goten's shirt and in his bed!?" Trunks shouted again, trying not to jump into super saiyajin and strangle himself.  
  
  
  
"Nani!? How far did you go with Goten last night!?" Bra asked now standing up to look down on Trunks.  
  
  
  
"I personally didn't do anything! It was Goten and what he thought was you! We were just having some wine on the beach, and next thing I know, I'm in his bed!" Trunks frowned as he watched himself double up in laughter, and fall to the floor clutching his stomache.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Dende, you got drunk! Baka! Nothing happened. I don't know about you, but I trust Goten not to take advantage of anyone in that state. Oh, ow, my stomache ::giggle::" Bra managed to get out before collapsing in laughter again, over what Goten must have gone through with a drunk Trunks in Bra's body.  
  
  
  
"I fail to see any humor in this." Trunks said now putting his hands on hips. So he got drunk. Big deal, he was just nervous and had too much wine. Trunks then made a face as part of the night slowly drifted back to him. He saw himself emerging from the water to makeout with Goten. The thought made him want to brush his teeth again, but decided against it. Instead he nudged the still laughing Bra on the floor with his foot.  
  
  
  
"Get up! Jeez' can you control yourself enough to go downstairs and check the dragon radar?" Trunks asked, now impatiently tapping his foot.  
  
  
  
"Sure sure, but you have to go downstairs and get some breakfast started."Bra said as she slowly got to her feet and silently laughed as she wobbled to the door. Trunks shook his head and then turned to change into clean clothes, when he heard a stumble, crash, and more laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra finally made her way down to the laboratory with no more than a bump on her head and slightly swollen ankle. As she opened the door and walked in, she realized the room was not empty.  
  
  
  
"Hey Kasaan." She said as she headed to the drawer that the radar was in. All that was visible of Bulma were her two feet sticking out from underneath a high tech looking air car. It reminded Bra of the evil witch in the Wizard of Oz, when she had that house dropped on her. Bra was on the verge of laughter again, but was able to control herself.  
  
  
  
"Hi honey. Ow! Stupid piece of shit!" Bulma said from under the machine. A wrench was then seen, being tossed out from under the car. "How was your date with.....aha! Marron?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, it was fine. We went to that Italian place she likes." She said now rummaging through the drawer. A smile spread across her face as she found the small device and picked it up, about to click it on.  
  
  
  
"That's nice, oh, did you happen to know where Bra was? I think she said something about Pan's, but when I called, she wasn't there." Bulma said. She was still concentrating on the machine, and therefore didn't hear Bra gasp and drop the radar out of surprise. Nor did she hear the string of curses that would make Vegeta stop and stare, when the radar crashed into tiny bits and pieces.  
  
  
  
"What was that dear?" Bulma asked, still concentrating on the task at hand.  
  
  
  
Bra was too busy looking at the heap of metal that was the dragon radar. It was too bad, because that distracted her from a good excuse, and lead her to saying something her brain had no consulting on.  
  
  
  
"She was on her date with Goten." Bra answered now picking up the little pieces and trying to fit them back together like a puzzle.  
  
  
  
The clanking and tweaking that was going on under the high tech looking air car came to a sudden halt. Bulma slowly wheeled herself out from underneath the car and sat up to look at the distraught Trunks.  
  
  
  
"Nani?" She asked quietly. Bra who was still focusing on the bits of metal, repeated her previous answer.  
  
  
  
"On her date with Goten." You know how dinosaurs were kind of dumb, and therefore it took a while for the pain of something to reach their brain, and let it sink in that they were hurt? Well, that was kind of what happened to Bra. You could see the information of what she had just said sink into her mind. Her face gave the impression that someone had just bit off her leg.  
  
  
  
"Oh my Dende! Those two are going out!? I had no idea! I wonder when the wedding is! Ooooo! And grandchildren!" Bulma shouted and then jumped to her feet, and ran out of the lab shouting, "Bra!"  
  
  
  
"What have I done?" Bra asked as she tore after her crazed Mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks was busy setting out the bowls and spoons, as he turned to the fridge to get some milk, he heard an excited squeel and something that sounded like "grandchildren". The next moment Bulma came hurtling through the door and slammed Trunks into the counter with a hug.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you and Goten were an item? Oooo! When's the wedding! I can't wait to help you plan it, and Chichi will be ecstatic too!" Bulma said in one breath, leaving Trunks in awe of her verbal speed.  
  
  
  
"Wha..?" Was all he managed to get out before Bra ran into view.  
  
  
  
"Mom don't! They are just dating! No wedding! No grandchildren!" Bra said standing in the doorway.  
  
  
  
"No wedding?" Bulma asked, a little disappointed.  
  
  
  
"No wedding." Bra said folding her arms across her chest.  
  
  
  
"No grandchildren?" Bulma asked, a lot disappointed.  
  
  
  
"No grandchildren." Bra said and then walked over to the counter to start on the breakfast laid out.  
  
  
  
"Well, none yet, anyway." Bulma said with a smile and then traipsed out of the room. Bra shook her head and concentrated on the cereal. Trunks meanwhile, recovered from his shocked episode.  
  
  
  
"What did you do now?" He asked as he helped himself to some cereal.  
  
  
  
"I accidentally let it slip that I'm seeing Goten." Bra answered in between mouthfuls. Trunks turn to shake his head.  
  
  
  
"She did the same thing when she found out Marron and I were dating. So, what's up with the dragon radar?" He asked now reaching for some orange juice. Bra began to choke on her cereal. Trunks looked at her, confused, as Bra hit herself in the chest with a fist. After two minutes of the dramatic scene including gagging, eyes bulging, and slurping from a glass of orange juice, Bra was able to breathe again.  
  
  
  
"Uh...yeah. About that. Hehe, kind of funny really." Bra said and began to draw little circles on the counter with her finger.  
  
  
  
"Funny like when I was drunk and kissed my best friend? Or funny like how scared Goku was when he killed Pan? Neither of which I find funny." Trunks said now staring at Bra, who was avoiding eye contact.  
  
  
  
"Uh neither, it's funny in light of the situation and all, but not funny to us. Well, to get to the point. Kasaan broke it." Bra said, now looking Trunks strait in the eye. *Ok, keep this up and he'll have no reason to hurt me.* Bra thought, hoping Trunks would buy it. Trunks then spit out his orange juice across the table and gasped for breath. *Hmmm, he's taking it better than expected.* Bra thought.  
  
  
  
"Nani! When? How? Why!?" He asked gripping the table to keep from hurting someone.  
  
  
  
"Uh...earlier. When I went into get it. Uh..I was looking at it about to click it on when she screamed about grandchildren and a wedding. As she ran by, she knocked it out of my hands and the thing broke." Bra answered. *Smoothe* She thought, happy with her ingenious.  
  
  
  
"So in essence, you broke it!" Trunks stated accusingly, now standing up.  
  
  
  
"Nani? How is it my fault!?" Bra asked getting angry and also standing up, in effort to not look intimidated.  
  
  
  
"You told Mom about you and Goten, working her up. Then when she ran by to tackle me, she knocked it out of your butterfingers!" Trunks answered through clenched teeth. *Now how will we know if the balls are charged? I'll never get back to my body!* Trunks thought bitterly.  
  
  
  
"That makes no sense! It wasn't my fault! Got it!" Bra retaliated, forgetting that it really was her fault. "Besides, why don't we just get mom to fix it?"  
  
  
  
"Uh...hello! She's gonna get suspicous as to why we want them!" Trunks said, exhasperated.  
  
  
  
"Uh...hello! We'll make up an excuse!" Bra said imitating Trunks. Trunks fumed for a little bit, but then calmed down and looked angrily at the fridge. As if it had also broken the dragon radar. A devilish smirk then crossed his previously seething features as his eyes rested on Bra.  
  
  
  
"I know, we'll say we need them to wish back someone who died." He said, still staring pointedly at Bra.  
  
  
  
"Who?" Bra asked, a little afraid of the answer.  
  
  
  
"You." Trunks said simply, never breaking eye contact and still smiling.  
  
  
  
"Nani!? Why me?" Bra asked, backing away from apparently insane brother.  
  
  
  
"Simple, we'll say we were sparring and it got out of hand. I killed you. No one will care because, well, because I'm in your body. And we all know you could get away with killing Dende with nothing more than a slap on the hand. I'll go to Mom, have her fix it. I get the dragon balls, wish you back and then wish to switch bodies again." Trunks said, satisfied with his plan.  
  
  
  
"Hmm. Nice plan, let me think about that. Uh.....no!" Bra stated with heavy sarcasm. There was no way she was going to die. Besides, this body had already died once, what if she couldn't get wished back?  
  
  
  
"We'll think of something else. What other wish would Mom deam worthy?" Bra asked, trying desperately to change the subject. It seemed to work.  
  
  
  
"Worthy? Ha, just about anything that has to do with marriage or grandchildren." Trunks said with a small laugh. A light bulb flickered on over Bra's head.  
  
  
  
"That's it! You'll....or I'll ask Mom to fix it so you....no, so I can wish for the perfect engagement ring for Marron!" Bra said enthusiastically.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Why me!? Why not you! Yeah, we'll get one for you from Goten!" Trunks said. He still wasn't sure about haveing his little sister and best friend dating, but it was better than him having to rush in to 'tie the not'.  
  
  
  
"Right, you're going to ask Kasaan for an engagement ring for Goten to give you? That'll work no problem." Bra said rolling her eyes. "Wouldn't it make more sense for the guy to ask? Yes, in society today anyone can propose, it's not just the man's job. But still!" Bra practically shouted. *I couldn't do that to Goten, I mean, I can't scare him away.* Bra thought worried about the outcome that could be.  
  
  
  
"Well, why don't we have Goten ask? We'll, just explain the situation." Trunks said. Bra raised an eyebrow,  
  
  
  
"That might work."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
Goten: Dude, look at it, it's so....big....  
  
Trunks: I know, and it's so.....shapley.....  
  
Bis: And it's.......blue......  
  
Goten: And it's........a button........  
  
Bis: Don't you just wanna click it? (I got 6 reviews for the previous chapter, i'm a little hurt, hence the delay for this chapter, don't make me go back to holding my chappies hostage till I get a certain amount of reviews!) 


	13. Hahaha....huh?

Bis: Phew! Another chapter out. I don't know about you, but I can't wait to get this fic done with  
  
Trunks: Trust me, we will be too. ::grumbles:: making me kiss Goten, twice!  
  
Goten: Yeah, hey, no one guessed your pen name. Can I have the cookies?  
  
Bis: No! I have faith! Anywho, ya' know, I could end it all in this one chapter, but, that wouldn't be very nice, eh?  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
  
Trunks and Bra flew in silence over to the Son residence, both lost in their own thoughts about the upcoming event.  
  
  
  
*Okay, so, we'll just go in calmly and explain the situation. Maybe get him some food. Yeah, get him in a good mood first. But then he might choke on it.* Bra thought as she stared at the ground zooming by underneath her.  
  
  
  
*First, I'm going to get into a pair of boxers and a baggy tee shirt. Then, I'm going to grab every edible thing in the house. Then, I'm going to plop down in front of the TV and not move for 2 days. Yeah, that sounds good.* Trunks thought as smile crept across his sister's face.  
  
  
  
Soon, the secluded house in the mountain area came into view, as the two got closer. It appeared that no one was home. However, when they searched for kis, they could sense Goten in the living room, and Goku was out back. Probably training. Bra and Trunks landed gently next to the front door, and silently let themselves in. After a quick glance around the room, they stepped all the way in a shut the door.  
  
  
  
Goten was on the couch reading a book and would slowly reach into the bag of chips next to him. His eyes never left the page.  
  
  
  
"Oh my Dende, everybody stop what you're doing! Goten is reading!" Someone said with a chuckle as Goten dropped his book to scowl at whoever made the not so funny joke. His scowl quickly melted into a smile when his eyes rested on the girl across the room.  
  
  
  
"Hey there beautiful. Feeling a little sarcastic today, are we?" He said as he sat up. Goten's look of happiness, became one of horror when his best friend walked in and stood next to the girl.  
  
  
  
"Don't listen to her. She's just trying to make a difficult situation worse." Bra said glaring at Trunks. She then turned to smile at Goten, but had to laugh when she saw the look of confusion on him. "It's a long story. But, let's eat first!" Bra said happily as she ushered the other two to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten slowly munched on his food and glanced back and forth between brother and sister. Who were eating as if they hadn't in several hours. He swallowed and then decided to break the ice.  
  
  
  
"So, uh...Trunks, I guess you know about me and, uh....Bra." Goten said nervously. Instinctively, he began to cower from the coming tirade. Trunks' body however smiled meekly and continued to eat. A quick wave of a hand was a lot less than what Goten had expected. Goten instead turned to Bra for a better explanation. Bra was also champing on her food, but was glaring at her brother.  
  
  
  
"Let's just say, he's slowly getting used to the idea. Now, Dad is another story. I wouldn't go out alone at night for a couple of weeks. And if things seem to get too quiet, glance over your shoulder, incase. And in a worst case scenario, plead insanity." Bra said, dead seriously. Goten looked at her dumbfounded as she then finished her plate. She stood up and grabbed Goten's barely touched food, and Trunks halfway done plate.  
  
  
  
"Okay, 'Trunks' enough time wasting. He isn't getting in a better mood so just tell him so we can get this over with and I can wear real clothes again." Trunks said gesturing over his tight outfit, as Grandma says, 'she painted on her clothes today'. Bra rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, this was gonna be hard.  
  
  
  
"Fine, Goten, I need you to shut up and listen. Don't interrupt, I won't stutter, and please save all questions, outbursts, and fainting for the end. Thank you, enjoy the speech." Bra said as she chuckled at her wit. She looked to Trunks for support but received a frown instead.  
  
  
  
"No sense of humor. Anyway, Goten, I am Bra, in Trunks body. That is Trunks in my body." Bra said as she pointed at Trunks, not losing eye contact with Goten. "That really sounds wrong, but you'll understand. This happened a few days ago, when we were sparring. We were getting pretty angry at each other..." Bra had started.  
  
  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud! He doesn't need the WHOLE story. There was an explosion in Kasaan's lab and this is the end result. My mind, her body. Her mind, my body." Trunks said making little motions with his hands.  
  
  
  
Goten rubbed his temples trying to let this sink in. He then dropped his face into his hands. Bra looked a little worried, as Trunks was wondering how long this was going to take. However, Goten began to shake a little. Softly at first, then more vibrant. Bra and Trunks could clearly hear his laughing. Goten looked up at the two with a red face, and wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
  
  
"Oh, fun stuff. I don't know why you two would try this kind of joke, but it was pretty funny!" Goten said as he began to laugh again.  
  
  
  
"Goten, this isn't a joke. We are totally serious and need your help." Bra said leaning over the table a little bit.  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh, right. I'm sure. That happens everyday!" Goten said, still shaking with laughter.  
  
  
  
"Dude, this is not funny one bit! Shut up!" Trunks said getting angry at how badly this was going. Goten showed no sign of stopping his laughter. Bra looked at Trunks, her eyes' begging for help. A smirk appeared on Trunks face.  
  
  
  
"Goten, cut it out or I'll tell ChiChi who it was that super-glued Gohan to his seat at his wedding." Trunks said, satisfied with his blackmail. Goten abruptly stopped laughing and stared at Bra.  
  
  
  
"How did you know about that? Trunks! You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!" Goten shouted as he turned to look at Trunks.  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh! I heard about that from Tousan! That was you, Goten?" Bra said as she chuckled a bit. Goten got very confused. He then became very shocked.  
  
  
  
"You two really are switched!" He exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"No shit, Sherlock!" Trunks said as he crossed his arms. Goten was now studying Bra's body. She wasn't standing the way she normally did. She looked more like she was seriously trying to impersonate Vegeta. He then turned his glance to Trunks' body. Trunks looked truly worried and anxious. The last time he looked that concerned was when Bulma found out that he and Goten had stolen her make up to use as war paint in their little spar.  
  
  
  
"How are you going to get back? You know, to the way your were." He asked still trying to comprehend the information he had received.  
  
  
  
"That's where you come in." Bra said, relaxing a bit, now that Goten took them seriously.  
  
"See, Kasaan....."  
  
  
  
"Bra." Trunks cut her off and filled in.  
  
  
  
"::grrr:: Fine! I broke the dragon radar. So we can't find the dragon balls to wish ourselves back. Neither of us knows how to fix it, but Kasaan does. However, she's going to need a good reason to do that. So we need you to...ah...." Bra couldn't finish. It's tough being in your brother's body asking your boyfriend to get you an engagement ring. Bra looked to Trunks for help.  
  
  
  
"For Dende's sake. Ask my Mom to fix it so you can wish for the perfect engagement ring for Bra. No, you don't really have to get married!" Trunks said, exasperated. Bra blushed furiously and stared at the counter. Goten was at a lost for words.  
  
  
  
"Uh....Don't take this the wrong way Bra, but is there another wish you can think of? Because, I mean, wouldn't Bulma then expect for me to propose soon. I love you Bra, I just don't wanna rush into anything." Goten said, praying that they'd take that.  
  
  
  
"I understand, but no. We can't think of another wish. Please just do this, for me!" Bra said and tried to make puppy-dog eyes. It didn't have the same effect as it would if she was in her own body. When she saw that this was getting no effect, she decided to do it Trunks way.  
  
  
  
"Do it, or else I'll tell Pan it was you, who put the bleach in her shampoo." Bra said, grinning at Goten's reaction.  
  
  
  
"::sigh:: Fine!" Goten answered, he got up and headed to the door with the other two behind him. He opened the door and jumped into the sky. On their way back to Caps. Corp. He muttered to himself.  
  
  
  
"I'm never letting either of you in on my pranks again."  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Bis: Ok, I think that's a good place to leave off. You know what'd be great? If I could get 100 reviews for this story. I'm only 24 off! Pweez!  
  
Trunks: That's gonna happen, the most you've gotten for a chapter is like 10.  
  
Bis: Oooo, are you gonna take that!? Prove him wrong!  
  
Goten: Dude, what are you doing? You realize that she's gonna get her revenge on you in the fic.  
  
Trunks: She wouldn't dare.  
  
Bis: ::smirks evilly:: 


	14. ::tear:: ::violin::

Bis: Wow! 12 reviews! I think that's a record!  
  
Trunks: That's a pretty sad record.  
  
Goten: Is that really something you wanna be proud of?  
  
Bis: Of course! I know that at least a dozen people have been blessed with the pleasure of reading my fantabulous story!  
  
Trunks and Goten: ::Rolls eyes::  
  
Question of the day: Who doesn't owne DB/Z/GT?  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
  
As the three flew back to Capsule Corp. No one spoke. Again, they were all lost in their owne thoughts, however, they were different thoughts this time.  
  
  
  
*Why did he want to back out of that wish? Does he not love me enough to marry me!? Am I just his flavor of the month! Well, actually it'd be flavor of 25 months. But still! Am I not appealing to him anymore? Where did I go wrong? Nah, it can't be me. It must be him. Wait, maybe he's seeing someone else! ::gasp:: Oh ho ho! Daddy will be hearing about this. Hold on, this is Goten we're talking about! He couldn't cheat or lie if the safety of the universe depended on it!* Bra thought, all the while staring at Goten's back.  
  
  
  
*Well, at least Goten is taking this better than I expected. He didn't.... Scratch that, he hasn't flipped out yet. Well we still got a few minutes until we get home. Ah, home, my body. I think I'll go out with Marron when I'm 'home', we'll celebrate. Ah, celebrating, with Marron. Heehee.* Trunks thought with a grin on his face, that kind of gave away what he was thinking about.  
  
  
  
*This is so weird. Bra and Trunks, switched? What if that happened to me and Gohan. Ack! Having to go to work at that school everyday? Annoyingly pesky high schoolers? Then coming home to Videl's cooking. Yuck! No way! Wait a sec....I'd be with Videl, if Bra and Trunks switched, last night.....I was with Trunks!* At this thought, Goten temporarily forgot how to fly, as he was trying to stop hyperventilating. He dropped a few hundred feet, but caught himself, and tried to resume flying as though nothing had happened. Snickers from Trunks and Bra behind him, told him he failed at going unnoticed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten landed in front of Caps. Corp. Slowly, eyeing his prey. A little afraid of his prey. He then turned around, like he was going to runaway. Unfortunately, a blue haired and purple haired Vegeta look-alikes' stood in the air glaring at him. Goten sighed, ::sigh::, and turned back to the door. He slowly marched up the little pathway as thought walking to the guillotine.  
  
  
  
As our little hero approached the door, he decided to stare at it for a few minutes. Until he heard identical growls which coaxed his hand into ringin the door bell. He patiently awaited the inevitable.  
  
  
  
The door flew open and a pair of hands seized Goten's shirt, pulling him in. The door was then quickly slammed shut.  
  
  
  
"Five minutes 'till Mom screams." Bra said, still watching the door.  
  
  
  
"Five minutes 'till Goten screams." Trunks said, also staring at the door. The two smirked and shook hands on their little bet. Ah, sibling bonding.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Goten, how are you?" Bulma said as she shoved the man onto a stool at the breakfast counter. She then went to the kitchen and prepared some tea.  
  
  
  
"Uh....good, how are you?" He asked nervously looking around for the quickest escape route.  
  
  
  
"Things are fine. A little quiet around here. You know, Trunks at work, and Bra out on, ::giggle:: dates." Bulma said staring pointedly at Goten.  
  
  
  
"Heh heh, good. Uh...see, the reason I'm here is....Well, I ah....asked Trunks first, but he said it was broken and only you could fix it. And I was wondering, well, hoping I could borrow the dragon radar?" Goten said, as he picked a spot on the wall and concentrated on that.  
  
  
  
"Well, of course Goten! And, since I'm doing you this favor, could you do me the favor of telling me why?" Bulma asked, now pulling up a stool to sit across from him.  
  
  
  
"Sure Bulma, ah....it's for...me...." Goten started out, noticing a small crack in the part of wall he was staring at. "I'm going to wish for...heehee, uh.....::coughs:: for an engagement ring for Bra." Goten, said as quietly and quickly as he could.  
  
  
  
The tea kettle on the stove let out a whistle of steam signaling the water was ready. At the same time, Bulma let out a squeal of delight.  
  
  
  
"I KNEW IT! Oh! I knew you two would end up together! I can't wait! A wedding! And then grandchildren! Oh! I have to call ChiChi!" Bulma practically sang as she ran to the phone. Goten's eyes seemed to bug out of his head. He then tripped over himself and the stool getting to Bulma, and getting her away from the phone.  
  
  
  
"Chichi? Hi it's...." Bulma started to say into the phone, however Goten was able to wrestle it away from her.  
  
  
  
"It's ah....no one, wrong number, gomen!" Goten said in a ridiculous imitation of a woman's voice. He hung up the home and slumped up against the wall. Bulma was bad enough, he didn't need his own Mother in on it.  
  
  
  
"Gomen, Bulma, I don't want anyone else to know just yet. I mean, I haven't even proposed yet." Goten said, as he scrambled to get up. Bulma smirked at him.  
  
  
  
"I understand. Now, let me go get that dragon radar for you, 'son'." Bulma said as she walked out of the kitchen. Goten could hear her laughing her way to the lab. Goten rolled his eyes skyward and went back to sit on the stool and wait for Bulma. He rested his head on the counter, thinking of his life if he was normal. He didn't even bother to pick his head up when the glass slider, slid open and a pair of footsteps entered.  
  
  
  
"Pay up, that was a tea kettle or something. Not Goten, so Mom screamed first." Bra said holding her hand out to Trunks as she looked at Goten. Trunks grumbled something about an I.O.U. And headed to the fridge.  
  
  
  
"You okay, sweets?" Bra asked and layed a hand on Goten's back. His head jerked up to look at her.  
  
  
  
"Please don't call me sweets right now. Don't take it the wrong way, just, if anyone walked in here right now to see Trunks, sympathetically call me 'sweets', it wouldn't be pretty." Goten said, worriedly. Bra looked a little hurt, but tried to overlook it and sat down at the counter instead.  
  
  
  
"He's right, you can't do any cutesy stuff until after the wish." Trunks said as he closed the fridge and began eating his apple.  
  
  
  
"Ya' think?" Bra said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I think. You're another story though." Trunks said and took another bite of his apple.  
  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Bra fumed.  
  
  
  
"Think about it! Oh, I forgot, gomen." Trunks answered with a smirk. Bra probably would have lunged at him and shoved the apple down his throat, however, that would have been her body she was harming, and Bulma walked back in with the dragon radar.  
  
  
  
"Oh, when did you two get home? Here's the radar Goten. The first one was totally shattered." Bulma said, as Trunks glared at Bra. "So I just grabbed the spare."  
  
  
  
"We have a spare dragon radar?" Trunks asked. Bulma nodded as she glanced back and forth between Goten and him.  
  
  
  
"Right, well, I've got to be going. You know, I have some dragon balls to find. Heh heh. Bye." Goten uttered as he got up to leave. Trunks winked and gave him a little wave goodbye. Bulma looked at him proudly, as though he was about to go sacrifice his life for humanity. Bra however smirked.  
  
  
  
"Wait, what kind of couple are you? Not even a kiss goodbye?" She asked innocently watching the effect of her words. Bulma's eyes widened with happiness. Goten's eyes widened with apprehension. Trunks' eyes widened with disgust. Bra's eyes widened with amusement. How would they get out of this one? They wouldn't.  
  
  
  
Trunks, sighed in defeat and stomped over to Goten. With one last glare at Bra, he turned to Goten. His face clearly said, "Let's get this over with, and get her later." Goten curtly nodded. It looked as though some outside force was shoving their faces together, as they protested. Eventually, their lips met. Bulma sighed at the sight of romance in her kitchen, while Bra broke a rib laughing.  
  
  
  
The two lovebirds then sprang apart with identical red faces. Goten couldn't even manage to say goodbye. He made a noise that resembled a scared mouse and then left. Trunks calmly walked out of the kitchen to the bathroom where the distinct sound of gagging met their ears. Bulma looked a little confused.  
  
  
  
"Care to explain that?" She asked looking at Bra.  
  
  
  
"Nah." Bra answered with a small smile, and then walked out side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was cruel." Trunks said, as he landed next to Bra and Goten, who were waiting for him.....somewhere away from Caps. Corp.  
  
  
  
"I know, it was cruel to Goten! But you deserved it." Bra said standing up and brushing herself off. "Now, onto the dragon balls! Where's the first one?"  
  
  
  
"Here." Goten said as he dropped the ball into her hand. Bra looked at it, confused, and then looked at Goten. "While you sat here and stared at the clouds, I ITed and got the first one."  
  
  
  
"So I take it they're done recharging?" Bra asked looking at the 3 starred ball.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, what luck, huh?" Trunks said, seriously.  
  
  
  
"How about you two wait here and I'll get the rest okay? See you in ten." Goten said, and then fazed out.  
  
  
  
"So we'll be back to normal in time for dinner!" Bra said happily. For the first time since this whole 'misadventure' started, Trunks truly smiled.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Bis: Okay, that looks like a good place to stop for now. Awww, next chappie's the last one. Tear, violin.  
  
Goten: Is she doing her own sob story?  
  
Trunks: Unfortunately so. On the brightside, I don't have to kiss Goten anymore!  
  
Bis: Well, maybe I'll squeeze in one last kiss, mu-wahahahaha! Alrighty peeps! You  
  
know the drill, I want at least (in your mind italicize, bolden, and underline twice 'at  
  
least') 100 reviews, before I put out the last chappie. So that's 12 more. Is that asking too much? 


	15. Bum Bum BAUM!

Bis: Phew! Sorry this took so long to get out, but it's here now! Big Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you all!  
  
Trunks: Finally, this fic is over.  
  
Goten: No more kissing. Praise Dende.  
  
Bis: ::sniffle:: yes, the last chapter, I....I....I just can't handle it! ::hugs Goten and sobs:: ::Goten looks scared::  
  
Answer to Previous Question of the Day: Bis doesn't own DB/Z/GT  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
  
Bra lay on her back, staring at the clouds, awaiting Goten to return with the final dragonball. Trunks sat next her making a list of all the things he would do when he was back in his own body. He was currently scribbling down, 'shave face'.  
  
  
  
"This has been a long three days." Bra said as she sat up to stretch.  
  
  
  
"Too long, but they're finally over! Ah, I have to call Marron, and take her out on a proper date after this. I'll be back in my clothes, that fit and aren't skin tight." Trunks trailed off, apparently day dreaming of when he'd finally be 'home'. "What is taking him so long!"  
  
  
  
"Chill, he'll be here soon." Bra said.  
  
  
  
"How can you be so relaxed? Aren't you anxious to have your own body back?" Trunks asked, unnerved at how easily his sister was taking this.  
  
  
  
"Oh I am, it was just interesting. Being a guy for a few days. I mean I've got a new perspective on things." She said now absentmindedly checking her nails.  
  
  
  
"And?" Trunks asked, wondering what her new perspective was.  
  
  
  
"Being a girl is a hell of a lot better." Bra said simply, and turned to smirk at the scowling Trunks. "Don't do that. You'll give me wrinkles."  
  
  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, and turned back to his list. Bra smiled a little, *Hurry up Goten! I wanna shave my legs!* she thought. She didn't have to wait much longer though, that moment someone tapped her on the shoulder. Bra looked over her shoulder and saw no one. She then instinctively looked over the other shoulder, to see a smiling Goten.  
  
  
  
"I hate that."  
  
  
  
"I know. Come on, summon that dragon, then we'll go on a real date." Goten said as he dropped the final ball next to the rest. Trunks jumped to his feet and stared at the balls, as though expecting them to break open and spill out money.  
  
  
  
"Arise eternal dragon!" Bra shouted waving her arms.  
  
  
  
"You know you don't have to wave your arms." Trunks said still watching the balls as they started to glow.  
  
  
  
"I know, but I felt stupid enough saying that, why not add a little more humor to humiliation." Bra answered.  
  
  
  
The sky began to turn black as the balls became a bright gold and seemed to fuse together. A burst of lightning then shot from the balls into the air, the lighting began to shape into a dragon that was crawling around the sky. It stopped and glared at the three youths.  
  
  
  
"What are your two wishes?" He asked in a booming voice. Bra seemed to have lost her voice as she simply stared wide-eyed at this massive lizard floating above her. Trunks too gaped at the dragon with his mouth hanging open.  
  
  
  
"What is with you two?" Goten asked shaking his head. "Shenron, our first wish is for Trunks and Bra to be back in their own bodies." He stated, Bra and Trunks simply nodded.  
  
  
  
"This wish, cannot be granted." Shenron said with his thundering voice. Bra just about had a heart attack. Her hand flew to her chest, clutching over her heart. It couldn't be right. The dragon was mistaken. She was not going to live in her brother's body forever!  
  
  
  
Trunks thought he heard wrong. This was Shenron. He could do anything! Goten was his best friend, but he wasn't about to date him! And what about Marron? Trunks grabbed his head and screamed.  
  
  
  
Goten went into a state of shock, his body froze up. This couldn't be happening. If he ever wanted to see Bra again, it would be really Trunks, and if he wanted to...with Bra...ew!  
  
  
  
Bra fell to her knees and began to beat the ground with her fists. Trunks jumped into super sayajin and balled his fists. Goten still stood there, motionless, just staring at the dragon. He was woken from his daze, when he heard a distinct snort. Goten looked up to the dragon, and saw it apparently trying to hold back...laughter? Yes, laughter.  
  
  
  
"Wait a second! Are you...joking?" Goten asked, disbelieving. Shenron nodded, still trying to contain his laughter. Bra looked up from beating the ground to make sure what she just heard was true.  
  
  
  
"The dragon has a sense of humor? Who knew?" Trunks asked as he dropped out of super sayajin to glare at the large green lizard.  
  
  
  
"Well, when his creator is Dende, what'd you expect?" Goten asked. Shenron's eyes began to glow an eerie red. Bra closed her eyes, wishing with all her might that when she opened them, they would see Trunks body standing a few feet away. She slowly cracked open one eye, peeking out. It was the most beautiful sight in the world. Trunks' arms over his head searching all over his body, making sure it was his. His eyes then looked up to meet Bra's.  
  
  
  
"FINALLY!" She shouted! Bra then began to kiss her hands, her arms, her sweater. Just about anything on her her lips could reach. "Oh, oh, body! Never leave me again! What did awful Trunks do to you?" Bra asked now inspecting herself for any bruises or scratches.  
  
  
  
"Ahem. What is your second wish?" Shenron asked, he seemed to have gotten over his fit of giggles. Bra looked at Trunks, who looked back at her.  
  
  
  
"I didn't think of a second wish." He said, Bra nodded. She was about to ask Goten but, he seemed to be busy.  
  
  
  
"My second wish, is that Bulma forgot about the whole wedding thing! She will find out when necessary." Goten shouted. Shenron's eyes again glowed red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In Bulma's Lab...  
  
"Why do I have all these wedding invitations out?" Bulma asked herself, curious as to why she was about to plan a wedding, what seemed to be for Bra and...Goten? "Hmm, Bra and Goten. What a cute couple they'd be! I have to call Chichi!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back with Shenron...  
  
The dragon began to glow gold, and seven balls were seen, shooting in all directions across the sky, which was slowly becoming blue again.  
  
  
  
"Ah, this is great. I'll see you kids later. I gotta go celebrate!" Trunks said as he burst into the sky. Probably heading to Marron's.  
  
  
  
"It's finally over, I am so happy!" Bra said as she went to give Goten a hug. He cautiously hugged back. Still not sure if it really was Bra. As though she was reading his mind, Bra looked up to have her lips meet with his. Goten smiled in the kiss, knowing it was Bra. He concentrated on their spot on the beach. In a flash, they were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Coming!" Marron shouted. She pulled her hair into a ponytail as she ran to the door. Content with how she looked to greet whoever, she opened the door.  
  
  
  
"Hello....?" Marron asked, but was cut short as some grabbed her waist and kissed her. Marron relaxed when she saw it was Trunks, and then began to kiss back. Without breaking the kiss or letting go of her slim waist, he walked into the little pink house, towards the couch. Shutting the door with his foot.  
  
Insert lemon here  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is perfect. Laying on the beach, listenting to the waves, wrapped in a blanket, snuggling with my man!" Bra said happily, watching the water crash onto the sand, and then shrink away. Goten hugged her tighter and rested his head ontop of hers. He then fumbled with a little black velvet box in his pocket, and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________  
  
Bis: Good ending? Crappy ending? R&R 


End file.
